Pony's hill will always be there
by papirous
Summary: A FS story for Candy...or a dream wish story...among the decates! Summary on the first chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear fellow Candy lovers!

Finally I have started translating and adapting my first big story, from my native language, Greek to English. I hope and wish that I will try to do a good work, not perfect but at least decent.

A small summary about my fan fic.

I started writing this story around two years ago. I had spent a rather lonely summer only with my daughter, cause my husband was away from home, working for almost five months. One weekend , of that period, I spend it watching the whole anime with my daughter and read also again the manga. I had many years to watch the anime and I must say that in my adult eyes I saw some things totally different. Not changed my opinion of anything, I just saw it in more serious way. More realistic. One image from the anime stuck in my head, at Scotland Candy and Terry , he told her something about how one day they will get old etc etc and popped two small images of Terry and Candy in their old selves. That was the beginning for my story. The same night I saw in my mind or like a dream, the last chapter of my story. It was like a demon in my head! And I stared writing it.

My goal and wish and most of all my inner wanting, was to write a realistic story. Not that Candy's story doesn't had a realistic point of view, but I wanted to show that in real life we have joy, sadness, secrets, revelations and choices; further more in a whole lifetime of a person many things can happen. And as a result many situations might change us. But in my humble opinion one thing can never change. True love. If there is and if it might happen, can never die or change. It might go for a short time to coma but also to rise again in its glory.

My fan fic has influences from the anime, manga, the FS but also from the preview novels from Misuki. Also a big influence was my great grandma, and some real life stories. I have created some new characters but not too many that might confuse you. I tried to stay inside the characters, and in a few cases I had to go out of them, but I had my reason for doing it (you'll understand when you read it! )

The present time of the story is around 1960 + and the flash back chapters (sometimes only a small paragraph or a phrase) are from 1920+ till 1930 +.

Hope you will enjoy my fic and I want to thank all of the girls at C&T forum that encouraged me to start translating it and also my dear friends at TGF ( terry greek forum ) that were by my side all this time, to finish my story at first place.

The rating will be T but it will change to a M at a certain chapter.

Thank you!

Hope to hear your opinion!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Pony's hill will always be there ...**

**The spell**

She was late. She was really late.

Lucy thought while she opened in haste, the heavy velvet curtains, inside the old mansion. She was flying like a little bee from one room to another by pulling the curtains and opening the large window shutters. The last thing she needed that moment, was to be scolded from the mansion's housekeeper. Her feet seemed to have grown wings and her nineteen years were pushing her to work with zeal and perseverance.

Eight months ago, she had started to work for this huge, almost always empty house. When she saw the ad on her way to university, she didn't hesitate even for a minute; it was the ideal job to supplement her tuition studies. She was always willing and hardworking, her big flaw however, was delaying her most of the times to be consistent.

She was a dreamer. Most of the times, there was something that caught her attention - a passerby on the street, or the clouds that were taking strolls on the sky - and as a result she was always distracted.

Today also happened the same thing. _"How strange!"_ She thought, _"Every day I'm passing by that rose garden and yet today it seemed to me, especially different." _Perhaps because it's May and all the flowers of the garden are in full bloom. Their scent could make you feel dizzy if you stayed near them more than five minutes, but today Lucy couldn't take her eyes away from them.

Formerly,shehad admired many times all those gorgeous roses, but this day, those white ones had putted a spell on her. They were calling her from afar...As an hypnotized, she went near them and they traveled her...Magic, the roses have spoken, whispered memories and stories which she didn't know, but she could understand deep in her heart... Lucy… She heard her... name? ... Lucy ...

- ''Lucy!''

As if she awakened abruptly, Lucy jumped up as she saw the mansion's housekeeper standing behind her back, with her hands on her waist, somewhat annoyed.

-'' Lucy my girl, why were you late again?'' Lucy didn't manage to answer though, the housekeeper continued hurried and obviously annoyed. '' Do you know what day it is today?! Today, the lady is coming back and everything must be in perfect order. Tomorrow the rest of the family will arrive, also. You should logically have finished the rooms be now and be in the kitchen helping the cook, which she grumbles from dawn.''

By that, she made a turn and left the room.

_"She's not mean"_ Lucy thought, _"just too formal"_ - … and old-fashioned! - she said to herself and slipped a giggle.

* * *

**Here is my home**

_"Ah! Young people nowadays ..."_ Dorothy pondered while she closely inspected all the rooms, one by one. From the whole mansion, only two rooms, they hardly ever opened. Of course this time, everything would be different. Inevitably they will be opening them by the end of the month, to remove the furniture and the personal belongings, which had stayed hidden for so many years. The mansion had changed hands.

She was sad that she had to leave the mansion herself also; after all it was her home. Young girl, with brown vibrant braids she was still, when they sent her in Lakewood as a maid and so many years have passed since then...

She didn't want to leave her home ... didn't want to leave it even back then, when the lady asked her to accompany her at England. Not as a maid, not even like a housekeeper, but as a friend and company.

- '' Here is my home '' she had said shyly and the lady smiled as usually did, hugged her with tears in her eyes and said, '' Lakewood will always be your home ''.

And in that way, happened.

* * *

**The old lady**

The large luxurious car arrived in the front yard of the Ardley mansion, shortly after the noon. The young chauffeur drove near the entrance of the house and without wasting time, he opened the passenger door. Kindly offered his hand to the old lady to come out of the vehicle and she accepted it with a smile, but still somewhat reluctantly.

_"What a strange woman!"_ He thought, _" she appears not to want my assistance, yet she smiles at me with those penetrating kind green eyes ... which speak for themselves! "_And with that thought, he escorted her to the main stairs of the mansion.

-'' Mrs. Candy!'' said in excitement Dorothy and made a slight bow, as her years enable it.

- ''Dorothy!'' Candy sang and opened her arms to embrace her old friend.'' For how many more years, do you plan on calling me _Mrs. Candy_, Dorothy?'' said in a miffed tone.

-'' As many years as it takes and as long as there is still someone from the staff present ...'' she whispered playfully, looking obliquely the young chauffeur.

With that she took Candy by the arm and climbed the stairs together, giggling like schoolgirls.

* * *

**The summer parlor**

The minute Candy stepped her feet in the house, the memories overwhelmed her... "_Silly Candy! Still you haven't arrived and you started dreaming!"_ and with difficulty she restrained a tear.

-'' My dear Dorothy! How much I missed you!''

_"Why didn't you come with me in England? ... I spent some time when I was so lonely... though I spent a long time going from one place to another... what did you owe, to drag you along with me from one place to another? ... Old woman I am and yet I keep on wandering around the world!'' _Candy thought as she putted out her tongue to herself.

-'' I missed you too! How are you, Candy? Everything is ok?''

-'' Yes! Very well I'd say! However, you too look, just fine! I don't think there is any problem with the house ...; really, how beautifully you decorated it! ''Candy said while admiring the wonderful decorations throughout the lobby.

-'' Oh! For the decoration responsible is Mrs. Annie! She personally, supervised it!''.

-'' Annie! Is she here?!'' Candy asked wistfully.

-'' She was, until yesterday afternoon, where she returned to Chicago. She will come back tomorrow along with Mr. Archie''.

_"My sweet, my good friend Annie",_ Candy mused, _"…you always want to take care of me."_

And that was the truth. All these years, Annie did whatever she could to keep the promise she made to herself – after Candy's trip to New York, she would never leave Candy alone again, she would help her, to heal her wounds, and as long as it was on Annie's hand, she will always be there for Candy, to offer anything she could.

-'' The tea will get cold, Candy! I told them, to serve it at the summer lounge.''

_"The summer parlor!"_ Candy's heart flew._'' Oh! How nice!''_

How much she loved that room! It was the only room throughout the mansion, which personally decorate by Anthony's mother, Rosemary. _" My dear Anthony…''._

The tapestries on the walls, where in pastel peach and blue hues, enveloping the parlor from one corner to another, sinking the visitor into a dreamy sea of clouds- white furniture, elegant and yet so simple - gave a unique intimacy and warmth to the room. Filled with blooming flowers, adorned the magnificent porcelain vases around the parlor and ethereal white curtains were dancing playfully in front of the huge open shutters, welcoming the warm sunlight... _"How many summer afternoons we spent hanging out in this room ..., and how much more we would have spent if... "._

A dream-like Candy accepted the cup of tea Dorothy offered her.

- ''Candy ...?''

-'' Hmm ...''

-'' Do you want more sugar in your tea?''

-'' E…eh? No Dorothy, it's as usually taking it, very good, thank you!'' Candy said and came back to present. '' Although, I will not say no, to eat anything right now... I'm hungry like a wolf!''

-'' Mrs. Candy!'' said Dorothy shocked.

- '' What!? It's not my fault that the food in airplanes is awful! Yuck!'' And she nicked her nose!

-'' I told the cook to prepare your favorite lemon pie, Candy''. Dorothy said supposedly offended.

-'' Mmm! Yummy! Aunt's Elroy pie!''

By with that, both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

**Girls who blush**

Candy with Dorothy enjoyed their tea chatting for some time, when Lucy entered hesitantly into the living room.

-'' You must be Lucy, right?!'' Candy said with geniality, looking the young girl which from her embarrassment had become bright red!

_"My…my! Are there still, girls who blush?"_ wondered a mischievous Candy, as she remembered the last girl who had been introduced by her grandson- a beautiful independent young woman, though she hasn't showed many moral inhibitions - _"Candy! Shame on you! You are mean!"_ scolded herself, _"Girls nowadays, are totally different..."_ and she sighed softly.

-'' Ye ... yes madam!'' Lucy answered sweetly, less dispirited facing those kind green eyes.

-'' Is there any problem, my child?'' asked troubled the housekeeper.

-'' No! No! It's nothing wrong Mrs. Dorothy! Well ... I just came to inform you, that Lady's Candy's grandson called ...''

-'' Is he on the phone right now?''

- ''No, he was in hurry! But he said, that he will come by the afternoon''.

Said in one single breath the girl, made a short awkward curtsy and left the room.

- ''Cute girl ...''muttered Candy.

-'' Abstract girl!'' grumbled Dorothy.

''_Whence__… I was like that too…still I am…''_

* * *

**Untamed curls**

Later on, after she took a brief light lunch and made a short stroll around the rose garden, Candy went to rest in her bedroom. After Aunt Elroy's passing, Candy had chosen to sleep in another room whenever she was visiting Lakewood. She didn't want her former bedroom that had many, but not always good memories. _"So many houses... So many rooms ...pfff ..."_ she did disapprovingly and solved her beautiful bun, in front of the mirror. There were moments, when she longed for the small bunk beds of the orphanage...

-'' Yes, of course ... when John wasn't raining his bed!'' Nostalgically said to herself and left her hair spread unruly on her face and shoulders. As many years as they were passed, Candy's hair were a sea of playful untamed curls. Their color was certainly not the most gold nowadays, but silver like ...The color of the full moon, in the middle of the night sky. She had denied hundreds of times to dye them! _" Dye them… they say! Not a chance!''_

_-'' Candy! Do you know in which decade we are living?! '' She was asked by her friend Karen, at one of their latest meetings in Los Angeles, while they were having lunch._

_-'' Of course I know!'' Candy answered stubbornly._

_-'' Then you ought to know my dear, that you mustn't letting your hair in this outrageous statement!'' pointed pompously the same old same Karen._

_Karen Kreis. Candy would have always wondered, how eventually became friends those two entirely different women. Yes, Candy didn't match with Karen, the snobbish Oscar actress, or the Hollywood star, but she matched with Karen who adored a genuine Californian orange juice and a long walk along the seashore._

_-'' Candy, did you hear me?!''_

_-'' Pff ...''_

_-'' Well, I will ensure for the Kennedy's banquet, next month, to pay a visit together at the hair salon!'' Karen insisted,'' It's time to do something, about this silver bush! Don't you agree, Candy?! Candy ...''_

_"I absolutely, adore these curls!"_

_"Will you still adore them, when I will grow old?..."_

_"Then even more ... Especially when… they would become a silver bush!"_

-'' Even if the President himself requests me, I will never dye them!'' Said Candy into hers mirror image and she went to lie down.

* * *

**Mr. Terrence is here**

It was early afternoon, when Dorothy knocked gently on the door and entered Candy's bedroom to wake her up. A habit that had become one with herself, all these years taking care of her. Cautiously, she approached the bed when Candy opened her eyes. Two green serene lakes...

-'' I 'm awake Dorothy ...'' she mumbled through a yawn.

- ''Did you had a good rest Candy?''

-'' Mmm yes ... must have slept quite enough ...''

-'' Not too much, it is still early, but you have a visitor ...''

-'' Who?!'' Candy asked surprised and without thinking it too much, she sharply jumped up, forgetting her years and automatically regretting it ... Ah! Why did she must have to suffer from her waist, every time she was behaving this way?

- '' Mr. Terrence is here, Candy!'' answered Dorothy and opened the curtains to enter the sweet afternoon sun of spring, into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Restoration**

Terrence was taking impatiently strolls up and down in the large lobby of the house.

_"I came a bit earlier, than she expected me ..." _mused somehow restless, but he hasn't seen her for such a long time, that he might have come from early in the morning waiting for her. He was missing her unimaginably ... and now was their chance! _"Yes! Today that she came all alone and I will have her all mine and only me!"_ he thought wistfully, _"Tomorrow the others will come too and then we won't have the time to be alone together!"_, and with an entirely unintentional gesture, he knocked his hand on the railing of the stairs.

-'' Isn't a little late for restoration of the stairs Terrence? The house has been given, you know!'' Candy surprised him with her melodic voice.

In two or three strides Terrence climbed up the stairs. He grabbed her into his arms and lifted her up into the air!

- ''Terrence!'' She scolded him affectionately and then he placed her down gently, lowered his head slightly in complain and caught both of her hands tenderly.

- ''Sorry ...'' he stammered.

-'' You dare to ask sorry…?! '' Candy cried.'' Have you considered, how old I am?!''

The blue seas of Terrence's eyes were shaken up, but Candy continued undeterred. Oh! How much she enjoyed it!

-'' If you do these kind of things to me, I don't even want to imagine what you usually do with the young ladies!'' she ended up full of excitement!

-'' You're right! To those… I am worse, grandma!'' And he laughed with his heart as he went down the stairs by the arm of his beloved grandmother.

* * *

**Same people**

From all of Candy's grandchildren, Terrence was the one who was the most doted on his grandma. Nobody in the family, was ever able to explain why this little boy with the freckles and the blue eyes, was so much bonded to his grandmother. When Terrence was still a small child, he preferred spending his free time with Grandma Candy, instead of playing with his brother or his cousins .

At the time when Candy was in Chicago, the smallish Terrence didn't give a minute of peace to his granny, he followed her everywhere and all the time!

His summers, he spend them always with her in Lakewood, along with the other children of the family of course. But when it was reaching the time that Candy had to leave for her many silly - in Terrence's opinion- trips, his crying torn Candy's heart.

Certainly, Candy always made the impossible possible to not deprive her love from her other grandchildren, and that resulted in some of the smaller, to suffer with the bursts of jealousy from little Terrence. Especially his brother Bert.

As he grew older Terrence and entered his adolescence, he learned to hide himself more easily and thereby little by little, he brought back the balances. His weakness however for his grandmother had not changed at least. Simply over the years, they had found among them, communication codes, so that they don't made intensely perceived the particularly relationship, that they had developed.

No one could understand, though Candy and Terrence knew.

They were the same people.

They felt one another without too many words and they liked or hated the same things, to an extent which ending up becoming a joke. Candy never revealed to anyone, that she taught the small Terrence how to climb trees and he on his side, would never reveal that his grandmother went secretly riding with him, although her doctor didn't permit it anymore.

Thereby this day also, they left the mansion by Terrence's car, without discussing their destination. Simply because, both knew where they were going.

* * *

**It wasn't nice**

At the same time that Candy and Terrence departed for their walk, someone else was returning home after a quite long day. One day, yet it was practically the same, in the last nineteen years.

He would wake up exactly at quarter to six in the morning, he would take his breakfast until six thirty and he would leave his residence door at quarter to seven, just to go to Ardley's skyscraper, where his office was. After that, he would stop counting the hours until the moment came to return home.

Archie Cornwell despite his years, was a well preserved and always elegant gentleman. Formal and consistent in his work, loyal partner to his wife, caring father to his children and grandchildren. Life had treated him well in general and it flowed in an uninterrupted routine, that it has long been decided that he couldn't control anymore.

When he entered the living room of his house, he found Annie flick through an indifferent for him women's magazine.

-'' Good evening, my dear!''

-'' How was your day Archie? '' she asked him sweetly.

-'' Well ... as always ...''

-'' Hmm .. nice ...'' she replied while continuing to turning the pages of her magazine.

- '' Basically… no!''

-'' What's not, Archie?''

-'' It wasn't nice ...''

-'' What wasn't nice?''

-'' My day Annie! My day wasn't nice!'' And by this he sat exhausted in the armchair. Now he had Annie's attention.

-'' Are you okay? What happened Archie?'' asked him worried, the moment she saw her husband in that state.

-'' Neal ...''

-'' Neal what?''

-'' He came at the office today.'' He felt so tired, now that he reminisce it...

-'' What is he wanted?!''

-'' To ask me for the reason! That scoundrel came up, to ask me why!'' Archie yelled.

Annie figured it.

-'' About the house? ...'' Annie asked cautiously.

-'' Yes Annie, about Lakewood!''

-'' But he has no right... Lakewood is Candy's... How has he learned about it..?''

-'' From Candy herself!''

-'' What are you saying Archie?!''

-'' Yes Annie, from Candy herself Neal found it out, because she invited them at the event! I really don't know what _your friend_ thought…'', thereby Archie always called Candy to his wife when he got upset with her,'' but listen to that Annie, Neal will come and he will make a fuss!

* * *

**Let's go see a movie**

He sensed he had to park his car as high up on the hill as he could. He knew very well inside him, that if he didn't do it, this would make angry and probably unhappy his grandmother. If anything made any sense from all this for her, it was definitely climbing the hill by herself alone.

Without wasting any minute, he jumped out of his white sports car and opened the passenger door.

-'' I don't believe you too consider me a helpless old granny and offer me your hand to get out ...'' Candy said stubbornly.

-'' Your new driver… screwed up I suppose?'' her grandson giggled, while amused himself at the thought of that poor guy's face expression.

Candy's winked at him.

-'' I'll see you at top grandma!'' said and with large strides Terrence started going up the hill, leaving Candy to go up on her own pace.

Candy in each step she taken onto the hill, felt she was gaining years of her life. One ... How old was she now; ... two... became grandmother for the first time ... three... her marriage ... four... one night at Scotland .. five... loneliness... six... white roses ... every step, a moment ... every moment, a memory ... every memory and a person ...tears ... months ... years ... smiles ...

-'' Grandma!'' Terrence called her as she finally reached the top quite tired, but incredibly happy.

-'' Next time, I'm timekeeping you! You are getting faster every time!''

_"Next time ..."_ A shadow crossed from Candy's flushed face.

-'' Are you mocking me Terrence, or it seems to me?''

He didn't answer her, he had seen the shadow. He wasn't going to ask her. He had patience. He was going to wait.

-'' Oh! How nice!'' Candy said thrilled and sat down on the cool green grass of the hill. Her grandson followed her.

Tranquility ...only the whispers of the wind.

She looked at him calm and she waited.

-'' Everyone will be here tomorrow ...grandma'' it wasn't a question but a statement.

-'' I know ...''

-'' Do you want them to be all here?!''

No she didn't want that and Terrence was aware of.

-'' There is no other way.''

-'' But it's your birthday, my grandma!'' he said intensely.

-'' Hmm ...''

-'' You can do whatever you like! Do you know that?!''

-'' Hmm ...''

-'' Cancel tomorrow's event and let's go see a movie!'' Added Terrence, full of enthusiasm. Candy couldn't hold herself and started laughing.

-'' Cinema?! With your grandmother?! That pretty girl you met the other day, what happened?!''

-'' Didn't happen!'' He said and putted out his tongue mockingly.

-'' Oh! I'm so sorry dear ...did she embitter you?!''

-'' Grandma! Now I think, you are the one who is mocking me!'' And once again Candy laughed with her soul.

* * *

**Why**

Overlooking the sky, that was about to catch fire from the sunset and with companion the cool breeze, grandma and grandson were sitting on Pony's hill, some time without feeling the need to talk, each one lost in its own thoughts. But as the youth are almost always impetuous, Terrence even though he had patience by nature, an element that he had inherited from his grandfather, eventually broke the silence.

-'' You will leave again... right?''

-'' Yes ...''

- ''When ? ''

-'' Soon'' ...

-'' Why ?''

-'' ...''

-'' Why ?!''

_"Why she had this dialogue before? ..."_ Candy was watching as in a dream being asked of that same question over and over again _"Why?''... "Ah, why she had to repeat all that once again? Why?" _

Her gaze clouded ...Through the mist of her eyes, she saw the gaze of her small Terrence, almost liquid... _"I don't want any more tears on this hill ..."_

-'' My good boy... ''she whispered, ''You know the answer ...especially you"

-'' You won't come back again ...''

_"But you can always come to me…''_

Awakening.

-'' Yes Terrence, I won't come back ... I'm sorry.''

_"I came back many times in my life ... many which I didn't even want to, others that I didn't know nowhere else to go ... and others that it was the only place which I was looking for and needed to come ..."_

-'' You will miss the hill grandma ...''

-'' Hmm ...''

Pause….blank ... pause ...

blank ... pause ... blank ...

-'' Grandma, why don't you ever call me, Terry ?''

Explosion!

Like that, so so dryly... her heart went to stop ... _"Terry ... Terry ..."_

-'' Grandma ...why ...''

She expected this moment ... yet she didn't want to ever come…

_"Because, Terry belongs to someone else ..."_

Pain ...secrets... shame ... pain...

...

_"Don't be afraid my love ..."_

_"After all…I 'm a coward..."_

_"You're a brave Tarzan!"_

_..._

She owed him an answer...

-'' I asked you something grandma, please answer me ...''

- ''... ", _a coward!_

-'' All those years, do you know that you are the only person in the family who calls me by my official name?! Why not Terry, like mom and Bert use to call me?''

-'' Terrence my child ... " _a coward!_

-'' ...My grandmother'', he caught her hands affectionately,'' ... all these years, we have argued only a few times, and especially today I wouldn't want for anything in the world to make you sad or unhappy, but I deserve an answer…''

Candy sighed deeply.

-'' You know the answer already, sweetie... " _a coward!_

-'' I want to hear it by your own voice grandma!'' he stared stubbornly into her eyes.

- '' If ... if I tell you where I'm going ... would you considered it a reply ..?!''

His face flashed with joy and Candy realized with relief that this alone was enough...

-'' At Scotland ...''

_"Brave"._

* * *

**Hypocrite**

_"First that idiot Albert sold the house in Scotland, and now Candy gets rid of Lakewood!"_ Neal thought infuriated and got up of his bed without even a glance at the half naked body of his young mistress, which was sleeping carefree. From Neal's life, had passed several women. Two marriages, many girlfriends, an engagement and a fake one...

_"Candy ..."_

The only woman who he had desired more than anything else, and the only one, who never would have in his bed...

-'' Yes ... of course,'' whistled within his teeth, "At the beginning it was that cute Anthony, afterwards that alcoholic actor and finally the great uncle Albert!" he puffed, "Stupid Candy! I wasn't ... I was never enough, for the moral Mrs. Candy!" , he chuckled loudly.

"Hypocrite".

Of course it was an irony, especially for Neal to be thinking Candy as a hypocrite. He, who had conspired, deceived and degradedevery living being that was found in his path. Subservient to his sister for years, but also a good pupil next to her, like a little hyena lurking to steal the carcass, Neal excelled in the art of cunning.

The hard years of the Recession, and while most businessmen were putting a gun to their head, Neal made great business with the Mob and then came the second great war and the illegal arms trade. Neal treasured. He had everybody and everything in his hands. _"Except ..."_ in a sudden move, he picked up the receiver of the phone.

-'' Allô ? ''

-'' Give me your Madam! '' he demanded.

Waiting ...

-'' Oui, s'il vous plait?'' said the female voice very annoyed.

-'' Take the jet tonight and come!'' he called to her.

-'' Neal? ...''

-'' Candy sold Lakewood! Make sure you're in America by tomorrow!''

The line went dead and Eliza was standing like a pillar of salt.

* * *

**Siblings**

On the way back home, grandmother and grandson were mirroring in their faces the sea's lull after the storm. It didn't make any sense for them to say more words; and thus they arrived at the mansion on chatting over this and that.

In haste Dorothy went to welcome them.

-'' Mrs. Candy! ...''

-'' Oh, Dorothy is there a room prepared, for Terrence to stay as of tonight?''

-'' Yes, yes of course ... Candy''

-'' How nice!'' Candy said thrilled.

-'' ...Yeah ... but ... I think you might have a larger company for the evening Candy''.

-'' Oops ... dad came up also today? ...'' said Terrence while whistled in a rhythm.

-'' Shh ... Terrence!'' Candy said and winked at him.

-'' Alright, alright! I'm going; I have a little job to do... I'll see you at dinner grandma!'' said Terrence and with a peck on Candy's cheek, jumped to his convertible car and left.

- ''Well Dorothy, which of my children, made me the honor to appear today?''

-'' None! Unfortunately, Candy you will have to endure my presence and Annie's!'' Archie's voice heard with a smile at the top of the stairs.

- ''Archie!''

They didn't have come her children, but her brother and sister! Because for Candy, this is what they were Annie and Archie. The siblings who could have been born, from the same mother. In their veins didn't flow the same blood, but their bond was the same, perhaps even more strong. For many decades side by side with each other, among sufferings and joys they had shared everything. "_Everything Candy? -Yes everything!- What about your secret? - It's not going to be a secret much longer!_ -'' And thus Candy hushed the small voice in her head.

They were exchanging their news in gaiety, in the small lounge of the dining room, while they were waiting their dinner to be served, when Archie decided that he couldn't postpone it any longer.

-'' Candy, can I ask you something?''

_"Question's Day ... ah ..."_

-'' Yes of course, Archie'' Candy replied and granted him a gentle smile.

-'' I guess to put it more correctly, I have more than one question ...'' continued with some tension in his voice.

Annie was watching them with bated breath, she didn't like quarrels. She never liked them. Especially the disagreements of her husband with her friend, whenever Candy's stubbornness collided with Archie's formality, there was an explosion!

-'' You want me to guess Archie; or will you tell me?''

-'' About Lakewood, how Neal found it out?''

- '' From me ...''

-'' How did this happen Candy?''

-'' I called him and informed him about the event Archie!''

Archie felt flaring up.

-'' What exactly did you tell him? And why the heck you invited him, can you explain to me?''

-'' Dear, please don't press Candy too much… she probably would have her reasons to do that ...''

-'' He isn't pressing me, Annie…'' Candy calmed her friend, even though she had started to boil inside.

-'' I will tell you Archie. I felt, that I had to inform him, that Lakewood changes hands, because that's the proper thing!''

-'' The proper thing?! Have you gone insane Candy?!''

-'' Not at all!''

-'' Do you know, that he came today, like a madman in my office and was asking me the reason?!''

-'' I imagined that he might do that, I'm sorry Archie!''

-'' He was yelling and called you by names, you wouldn't like to know!''

Annie placed her hand on her mouth to hide a little voice. Candy however chuckled.

-'' Typical Neal…''

-'' Within all of the gibberish he said to me, he slammed at my face the Scotland's house sale! That you and Albert, without a trace of shame are selling out Ardley's property!''

...

_"My sweet Albert… they are going after us, even now ..."_

_"Candy, my Candy... I made a mistake ... Will you forgive me? ..."_

_"You did what your heart told you. .."_

_"And what about your heart ? What does it say ..?"_

_"That it was right ..."_

_"You are not feeling sorry ...?"_

_"I'm glad ..."_

_"I love you ..."_

_"And I love you too, my big Bert"_

_..._

-'' In the end, Candy would you tell me, why you invited him in the event of our family?! Εspecially on the day of your birthday?!'' Asked Archie strung and impatient!

-'' Because my dear Archie, as the head of Ardley's family, I think, I have every right to call upon its members, to announce them some of my decisions!''.

Those words Candy said them without willfulness, but with the determination and the seriousness, so well had been taught from her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**A letter for me**

It was almost dusk, when Terrence returned to Pony's hill and while lying down on to the almost damp grass, he took a stock on the current day. Looking at the stars which were shining at the spring's night sky, he remembered the bright green eyes of his grandmother the moment she said that word, the one and only word, _"Scotland"._

It was enough for him.

"When I discovered accidentally that letter, I was still a little child, who loved to hide in his grandma's room. I couldn't understand much ... I read it so many times, that I almost learned it by heart... I was confused. It was a letter for me! ... "Dear Terry" it wrote… yet it wasn't referring to me…I was confounded... It spoke of a time where, I haven't lived. For people whom I never met or knew…It had so much love inside that letter, that even though I was a child, it ached my heart... A tangled skein my thoughts, questions and curiosity... Who had written it...?

For sure my grandma, though it wasn't signed by her first name... "Freckled face Tarzan" It had seemed to me so funny, that I started laughing! ... Why she never sent it, to that man who shared the same name as me; who was he?! ... I recognized the name of my grandfather... He knew about the letter? Eventually I was too young to make any sense from it; and feeling ashamed that I had unintentionally violated my grandma's personal life, I let it pass... Without ever telling her, although I never forgot about it...

Some years later, at the time that I was studying at London, a name came from the past to haunt me... "

…

_-'' Terry! Will you come with us tonight?''_

_-'' ... hmm where to go, Clarice? ''_

_-'' We were thinking to go see a play... Paul said something about the new success, of that English writer ...''_

_-'' ... hmm I'm not in a mood for theater ... English writer, whom you say? ...''_

_-'' About Graham, you silly!''_

…

" Was it possible he was the same person from the letter?! ... No ... that person was an actor... what if... No, he was in America ... yes ... but years have passed since then. I wasn't very sure how much have passed, surely enough...but this time I had no intention to let it go…I really wanted to meet that man, who loved so much my grandma and which left him for the happiness of another woman.

It was an english typical day in London; I had nearly become wet from the drizzle, when I entered the entrance of the residence and found the concierge to be staring at me with sleepy look... "

…

_-'' Good morning, can you please tell me what is the apartment of Mr. Graham?''_

_-'' I'm sorry, young man; Sir Graham is not accepting visits today''._

_-'' Do you mind to inform him, that I want to see him?''_

_-'' ... Well... and what to say? Who asks for him?''_

_-'' Tell him that, I have to hand him over a letter.''_

_-'' The post office is not working, young man?''_

_-'' Please ... just tell him that I have a letter from Pony's little home !''_

_-'' Funny lad you are...! Wait here.''_

…

"Ten minutes later I was knocking the doorbell ... My mind was telling me that I was crazy and I had no business there, but I couldn't leave just like that... The door opened and I saw a tall man, around the age of my grandmother, looking at me with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life ...''

…..

_-'' Mr. Graham ..?''_

_-'' Himself! ''_

_"I detected an irony in his voice; or I thought so?..."_

_-'' I don't wish to disturb you ... but .. I hav ...''_

_-'' Yes…but you are disturbing! ''_

_"What a rude old man!"_

_-'' Excuse me, I made a mistake that I came, goodbye!''_

_"He just laughed now or I did not understand ..."_

_-'' She was wrong ultimately your grandmother, you look like her ... and not to Albert, Terrence!''_

_-'' ... What ...?! ...''_

_-'' Come on in. ... freckled grandchild of Mrs. Tarzan!''_

_"..."_

….

"He knew! He knew who I was! ... The moment I decided to go... it never crossed my mind that there was something more than what I had imagined! ... The conversation that followed that day in his living room, was a catalyst for my life ... Disappointment, anger, denial at first. Understanding, sorrow, compassion and joy thereafter... Redemption at the end! "

…..

_-'' With the letter, what will it happen?''_

_-'' I believe, it belongs to me ... what do you think?''_

_-'' My grandmother will get angry... I took it in secret!''_

_-'' Hmm ... Who listens to Candy then, right?!''_

…

"Eventually I liked him, that snobbish Englishman...and with lighter heart, I left ...

I could feel my grandmother ...Ι would act the same... The only thing, that still I'm concerned is that my grandma never talked about that encounter, though she was aware... I don't want her to feel ashamed for her choices... "

-'' I'm sorry grandma that I upset you ...'' Terrence said to himself and started going down Pony's hill.

* * *

**The Baroness**

On the other side of the Atlantic a female figure was on the verge of hysteria.

The baroness was pacing nervously up and down the main hall of her castle, while she tried to put an order to her thoughts.

Eliza Leagan and currently Baroness Defur, wasn't known for her cleverness, but for her excessive cunning. And also now, she was studying her next fraudulent steps. By precisely those steps, she had planned the entire line of her life. She had never given up on herscheming plans once she started them; a real ruthless woman who couldn't feel even a shred of compassion and never to anyone. The only time that she felt defeated, it was when Candy "wrapped" - in Eliza's point of view- and married Albert.

Back then, it was that Eliza decided to hide for a few years in the background and came to live in France. Although, from time to time she came out of her nest like the fox who's steals eggs, and she tried a few times to bring misery to her eternal enemy, Candy.

Eventually over the years she dedicated herself on finding scandals, of Paris's high society. However, in the back of her dark soul, she fiercely believed, that one day would come that Candy would pay ...

The phone call from her brother, had not just upset her. It infuriated her. What Candy had done, it was the cup that overflowed.

-'' I won't ever allow it!'' Screamed furious and ordered to prepare her jet.

She was going to America, today.

* * *

**I want you to be free**

Dinner at Lakewood that evening finally passed into a very beautiful and cozy atmosphere, despite the tensions of the day. Archie had rediscover his mood and with the help of a little bit more wine, he entertain them pretty much, with stories from the time they attended at St. Paul's college and the ceaseless efforts of his brother Stear, to discover ways to communicate with Candy.

_"Sweet memories, carefree youth ... My dear Stear ... how great we thought we were ..."_ Candy remembered nostalgic.

None of the four could exactly imagine the storm that was going to come tomorrow, though Candy was prepared for the worst. The announcements that she had planned to make, not only would be shocking for Neal, but sadly for everyone else. She didn't want to hurt her children, nor her friends, but she couldn't do otherwise, nor wanted.

-'' They'd get angry ... Albert'' said Candy to his photo, late at night, when she went to her chamber, _"And what are you going to do Candy?''_ he was asking her inside her mind ...

-'' .. What to do...? I don't know what to do ...''

_"You will listen to your heart ... Candy."_

-'' Decisions, choices ... my life is always in a whirlpool of choices ... " her eyes flooded with tears. Now she was alone and she could cry. There weren't tears of pain or tears of sorrow, there were tears from the memories...of the choices. Her own choices.

She lied down on the bed and her tears were still running on her cheeks, silently flowed ceaselessly ... _"Don't cry Candy... Don't regret about your life... I have not regretted ever with mine... do not cry my little one... you know, you're prettier when you smile... Prettier when you're sleeping too! "..._

….

_-'' After all, you are not only pretty when you smile, but also when you're sleeping!'' Said a soft male voice to the blonde girl, who sunned serene on the hilltop._

_- ''Albert''! she jumped up and fell into his arms._

_-'' Candy! My sweet Candy !'' He said with his unique warmth._

_-'' Oh! Albert I thought, I would never see you again! Why you didn't write me?!'' She had such grievance on her voice ...'' I missed you, dear Bert!''_

_-'' I missed you too, but I just wanted to surprise you by myself! How I did it?!'' He stroked her hair and Candy felt awkward ... "... why? I don't know... Silly Candy... because you haven't saw him for a long time! Yeah! yeah that it is ! "_

_-'' I think you did great! You scared me for good!'' she giggled happy._

_Albert as he stared tenderly her sweet face, couldn't help but notices how Candy had blossomed, even though his gentle nature was scolding him! Three years was very long time. "I think that I cannot postpone it any longer ...", he thought, and without realizing it, he sighed softly. Candy instantly noticed it._

_-'' Are you leaving again Albert? ...''_

_-'' Sadly yes... Candy ...''_

_"Once again I'll be alone ..." she thought and one little suspicion of liquid gloss appeared on her huge eyes. Albert saw it and without wasting time he continued._

_-'' Candy, for this reason I came to see you up close and didn't write you... I wanted to talk to you in person ...''_

_Candy shook her head and smiled at him widely, giving him the space to continue._

_-'' Candy, do you know you're officially an adult?''_

_-'' Eh. .. I'm not an old lady Albert!''_

_-'' No ... no, of course not, Candy! '' he said within his laughs._

_-'' And what if I'm an adult... Albert; I feel the same!'' told him putting her tongue out. _

_-'' This means that you no longer need a guardian Candy!'' He said to her, with the same warmth but a little more seriously._

_-'' Ah... I am dummy after all!'' She burst out laughing . Albert, however, stayed serious looking at her._

_-'' Candy what do you want to do?''_

_-'' What do you mean, my dear Albert?'' he had puzzled her._

_-'' Are you happy here Candy? Actually happy ...? You have a whole life ahead of you, you may want to do something ... to study... I don't know ... maybe ... medicine!''_

_Albert was blistering! Candy for the first time since he knew him, she saw and heard him speaking to her like that._

_-'' ... I haven't thought about it ... I'm good here Albert. I have the children, I have Dr. Martin's Clinique and I'm helping Mrs. Pony and Sister Lane .I must ...'' her voice faded._

_-'' What haven't you thought Candy?!'' Albert was upset now.'' You haven't thought about, what you want to do with your life from now on?! You are here for three years! Will you spend your entire life, here?!''_

_Candy froze._

_-'' I don't know ...''_

_Her first tears made their appearance._

_He took her hand tenderly within his own ..._

_-'' But I know Candy ... You came here to freeze time ... and freeze also your heart not to ache for Terry!''_

_Pain!_

_-'' I am not thinking Terry anymore!'' she shouted at him through her tears and full of spite._

_Albert sighed deeply..._

_-'' Don't be a liar, Candy, while you are not ...''_

_-'' I'm not thinking about him, I'm telling you! ... Albert, why ... why are you raking up all that again? ...''_

_She broke._

_-'' __Ι__ must…'' _

_-'' ... Why ... ah, why my dear Bert ...''_

_-'' For this?''_

_And in a move that Candy with nothing in the world was waiting for her, he caught her face by both of his warm hands and steadily brought it a breath away from his own! Candy's heart rang loudly, "...Albert… dizziness ...Terry ...the fragrance of the hill so strong ..."_

_With his lips slightly away from hers he whispered..._

_-'' ... Once you told me that Terry helped you to overcome Anthony, that without realizing it you loved them both; that with Terry's help, you stopped hurting for Anthony… But Terry didn't do by his own and alone that my sweet Candy. You! You did it yourself! You alone opened your eyes and finally saw that love has many forms and never dies!_

_And if once we were in pain for a love, at some point we will stop aching and just love ...You never stopped loving Anthony, when you weren't hurting for him anymore... nor you will cease to love Terry, if you won't say his name with pain one day ...''_

_And with that, he pecked tenderly her lips , almost imperceptibly...She had no voice to speak... She thought that she would never speaking again… Albert caressed her with his warm gaze._

_-'' ... I never asked you something for myself Candy ... if I ask you now a favor ... will you do it?''_

_-'' ... yes ...'' she stammered ... after all she had a voice!_

_-'' ... Terry is in Scotland ...''_

_"... Terry in Scotland...? The theater ..? Susanna?.. I thought that after Rockstone ..."_

_-'' ... they are touring in Europe with the troupe for Hamlet "..._

_Albert sighed constant._

_-'' ... I don't ... I do not understand ... Albert''_

_-'' ... I want you, to go there and find him.''_

_- '' Albert!'' The aching ..._

_-'' ... To find him and say goodbye Candy! On that day, at New York you didn't say goodbye … that day... you just buried your pain... like you have buried your pain for Anthony ... but one day you stopped mourning about him and you said farewell to Anthony, he wasn't alive but you told him goodbye and you have freed yourself my little Candy! ... I want you to stop mourning over Terry ... I want to you, to tell him farewell!'' ..._

_"I can not ... do that… ah... Albert ..."_

_-'' This is my way, to help you my sweet sweet Candy! ... I want you to be free ...''_

* * *

**Because**

While all residents of Lakewood had surrendered into the arms of Morpheus, the sun rose above the busy streets of London. To anyone who was living in this city, in the 1960s was a dream of a lifetime for the most. Although by this point view, couldn't agree everyone... One of them was the famous actor and now a successful playwright, Sir Terence Graham. He loved the cities' theaters, but not the London itself.

Terry got up annoyed from his bed as the first morning sounds of West End, Speak the start of a new day.

-'' Then they say about New York, the city that never sleeps ...'' muttered and headed to the bathroom.

…

_-'' London has become very beautiful city Terry!'' Candy told him in one of their latest, meetings. _

_-'' Hmm...yeah Tarzan ... if you're sixteen and a fan of the Beatles!''_

…

_"We were once sixteen too... is that right, Candy ...?"_ And by that thought his mood went higher in an instant and he started low whistling.

After spending a couple of hours with his lawyer solving some typical procedural issues, he accepted the visit from his agent. A visit that he had tried and had managed to avoid so far for almost a week.

-'' Good morning, Terry''.

- ''Morning Arthur''.

-'' Terry, I'm your agent, for how many years?''

-'' ... Hmm, I don't remember. '' He was bored having this conversation.

-'' Then,I will tell you... Well, for many many years!'' And the word _years_ ,he nearly yelled it.

-'' Arthur, you came here today to scold me or to ruin my mood?'' he dangerously starting to lose hispatience.

-'' None of the both, I just want an explanation ... why?''

-'' Because''.

-'' Because… what?''

-'' Because the world is round it turns me on …Because the wind is high, it blows my mind ... ''* Terry replied in a singing tone.

-'' Terry are you mocking me ... or you've being putting back pints from early in the morning?!''

Ultimately Arthur managed to infuriate him.

- ''Listen, Arthur and listen very well because I don't intend to repeat them'', Terry's eyes were throwing anger sparks. '' My decision to retire is final. No one, and when I say no one I mean it, won't change my mind! Neither you Arthur, I'm sorry that your income would be reduced, this is the way things are. And because you taught me to be proper with the reporters all those years, excuse me but I have a press conference to give.'' Terry completed his words went to come out the room.

-'' For the sake of that blondie American, you are fooling around with, the last thirty years?''

-'' What did you say?! '' Terry had rampaged.

-'' You thought I didn't know?'' Arthur sneered at Terry,'' ... Do you really know, how much the Press worships these kind of scandals? ... I can already see the headlines on the yellow pages ... _The lifelong secret affair of Sir. Graham with the __highly respectable__ Mrs..._''

He didn't manage to complete his phrase and Terry had snatched him from the collar of his shirt.

-'' Do not... Ever… Dare ... Blackmailing Me… Again!''

He tossed Arthur with force on the sofa and went out of his living room.

He had many years to hit someone and his hand was incredibly hurt, however his soul felt at that moment like a twenty year old young lad...

_"A young lad like ...Ah ... my Freckles ..."_

…

_-'' How do you do it all these years? Making the others wanting your heart…I have never understood it ...''_

_Candy didn't answer, she was sitting in the armchair overlooking from the window the luminous night Soho. She turned to Terry and looked at him confused._

_-'' What do you mean Terry... I don't understand.''_

_-'' You are not suspecting Tarzan? ...'' he stared at her by slightly raising his eyebrow..._

_"Ah ... Terry, Terry you want to play again! ... When are you going to grow up ..."Candy sighed sweetly. _

_-'' So ... I guess that, you are making...a jealousy scene?''_

_All of a sudden Terry changed his tone._

_-'' I had a visit the other day ...''_

_-'' What? ... What are you saying Terry? ...'' his quirks got him again ... pff… " Candy thought._

_He approached her and gently touched with his thump one freckle of hers. He had confused her with his words and by this gesture, he was telling her not to worry..._

_-'' I said that someone visited me the other day ... Candy''_

_-'' Will you tell me Terry who or you want me to start guessing?''_

_-'' ... hmm do not tempt me ...''_

_-'' Terry!''_

_-'' .. Ok, ok! ...'' he sighed ''... Your grandson, Candy!''_

_She went kind of pale..._

_-'' ... What ... what did you tell him?''_

_-'' The truth … this is what you wanted, right?''_

_She nodded her head yes and lost in her thoughts..._

_-'' Oh! Yes, I forgot to tell you ... he also gave me the letter!''_

_- '' What?! ... I'll kill both of you!''_

_-'' ... I told him you would say that too! ...''_

_None of the two withstood and both burst out laughing!_

…

The press room was crowded with reporters and photographers, when Terry walked in for the first time in many years without his agent. He was not interested whether they were commenting it or not. He didn't even care what they might ask him and mostly what they might write later. The only thing he had in his mind, the one and only thought of his, it wasn't even there. She had already left.

* * *

A/N * ( Beatles lyrics from Because )


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like a firefly**_

_"__I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead; I lift my eyes and all is born again."_

_Sylvia Plath_

* * *

_She was standing __frozen, almost stiff__ outside of the tower's gate, with her eyes fixed to the west window._

_It was closed. Nothing had changed, everything was the same. _

_It was already dark.__One night at Scotland._

_She didn't even remember for how long she was standing there. The coolness of the night caused her to shudder; the shiver though she was feeling in her soul, was making her legs to tremble._

_She shouldn't be here. The room was illuminated and she was startled._

_Unconsciously took a step back. She hoped she wasn't shown. Silence. _

_She felt her heart calming down a bit. One step forward. The window opened. _

_She held her breath._

_A male figure appeared within the shadows._

_One step back slowly. A cigarette was lighted. An intimate figure flashed like a firefly and disappeared. One more step back._

_"... So like a firefly", she thought._

_And another step back. Tears silent. And another step back._

_"... is gone ..."_

_One more... slowly... and another … and another. Forward._

_She runs._

_"Where are you going? ..." screams her mind._

_She runs. Forward to the future ... she must go there…she must._

_"... Goodbye!" She is crying with all of her voice._

_She runs._

_Shouts and cries again and again._

_Without a single breath she stops, closes her eyes and lets the firefly free to flee from her soul._

_A chink of light passes through._

_She opens her eyes and smiles faintly._

_"... to the future, there… you should go… there you must go…Candy" _

_Said to herself and started walking quietly ahead._

_Only ahead._

* * *

**A miracle**

The dawn found the staff of Lakewood in full unrest. Until the noon the guests, relatives and dear friends of the Ardleys would be arriving. For a start it was planned to be given a small cocktail party in the garden. Later at night, a big reception would be following.

Dorothy knocked gently on Candy's door and went inside without waiting for an answer, anyhow it was a purely informal knock. It was just the time, she always went to wake up Candy. Surprisingly though, Dorothy saw that Candy was already been awake and she was standing in front of the window. In her hands was holding a picture.

-''Good morning Candy'' said approaching her, and then noticed that Candy was holding the photo of her marriage.

-'' Good morning, dear Dorothy,'' she responded abstract.

-'' ... You were the most beautiful bride that I had ever seen in my life, Candy'' Dorothy told her nostalgically.

-'' Dorothy, do you want me to blush after all these years?'' she asked and smiled.

-'' ... Don't tease me Candy, I'm telling the truth ...''

-'' I know ...'' said Candy still in an abstract look and went to place the picture along with the rest on her nightstand.

Her collection was great and beautiful. Picture frames with various photographs, embellished the nightstand from different moments of her life ... Loved ones that each of them had a special place in her heart, they consorted her and smiled. She loved those photos and guarded them like a treasure. Many of these pictures were so old, that had begun to fade and others so new and vivid, giving the impression that the faces on them, might speak in any minute.

The moment Candy turned to face Dorothy, her gaze dropped on a frame at the back row ... the photo pictured her; seated on the grass of Pony's hill. Her face wasn't looking the lens but far beyond the horizon, her gaze was lost, to the deep blue sky and an expression of serenity defined her profile. Without realizing it, Candy let herself to be dragged from the girl's gaze, up on the hill…

_-'' Albert, would you stop taking pictures at some time?'' Candy said supposedly annoyed and nicked her nose._

_-'' Is this so bad that I want to capture this day?!'' he asked like heartbroken Albert, however not gave up,'' You know, these are the last photos of you as Miss Candy and that from tomorrow you will be called Mrs. Ardley?!''_

_Candy's face shone like the warm summer sun and without thinking about it fell into the arms of her beloved._

_Candy's and Albert's wedding took place a beautiful autumn day at the small chapel of the orphanage. The wedding ceremony attended only their few loved ones. Archie and Annie, married one year and a half already, they been expecting their first child; Patty and Tom - to whom a stable little romance, had started and which very soon would lead those too on the stairs of the church. Doctor Martin, Dorothy, Sister Lane and Mrs. Pony, and of course George._

_It was a lovely romantic ceremony full of emotion, smiles and greetings. No one of them would ever forget in their lives, the luminous blonde angel, wrapped in white, walking that day to the atrium of the church._

_The dinner that followed was a small cheerful dancing party with drinks and food; where everyone entertained with their souls until the early morning hours._

_Although Aunt Elroy was invited, she chose not to represent to the wedding. For which she had brought objections, almost until the day that Candy brought to the world the little Anthony. On that day something like magic, shattered the ice in her heart. In her eyes, that newborn little baby was a miracle._

_A miracle that she never expected to see in her life. A miracle that seemed like a rare gift from that little orphan girl. One little baby with golden curls, blue eyes like the sky and small freckles, which were the only ones that reminded of who his mother was. Unfortunately for Great Aunt Elroy, wasn't able to see him growing up. Shortly after the third birthday of little Anthony, Aunt Elroy left this world, for her long last journey._

* * *

_**Move of jealousy**_

_A few days after their wedding, Albert left for Chicago to finish the procedures of the trip, they were going with Candy. It was a late afternoon in his office when he called George inside._

_-'' Hello William, you asked for me?''_

_- ''Yes…''._

_-'' If it's about your trip with Mrs. Candy, everything is set. In a week you are leaving for Africa.''_

_-'' .. No, no I didn't summon you about that...'' he cut his phrase somehow troubled._

_-'' All the other issues have been postponed until your return, if that's your concern.''_

_-'' George, I want you to go, take the ship and leave today, for England.'' Said Albert all of sudden._

_-'' Can I ask for the reason William?''_

_-'' You will go to Scotland, as discreetly as you can and you will undertake to sell the holiday house there.''_

_George looked at him surprised._

_-'' Are you sure about this ..?''_

_Albert sighed._

_-'' ... No, I'm not sure George, but I want this to be done.''_

_-'' Very well, then we must say goodbye here, because it will take for some time to see each other again.'' And by that, tended his hand to Albert._

_-'' Good journey my friend. You have my full trust''._

_-'' And mine too, William.'' George said and walked out of the office._

_Albert placed his hands on his head thoughtfully. "... Trust ...", he said to himself, "I trust you ... Candy ... But I just can't let nothing connects you to that summer at Scotland... nothing''_

_He wasn't feeling proud with himself for doing such an action; however he felt he couldn't do otherwise. A single move of jealousy on his part, an action which showed that he regretted his urging to sent Candy at Scotland to say "goodbye". Even though now he knew, that Candy had said her farewell by her own unique way and not as he had imagined. And that he realized it at the first night of their marriage._

_Candy's innocence was untouched. "... so stupid ..." he thought about himself. _

– '' _I'm so sorry... Candy '' said to himself and decided that he had to be strong and tell her._

_A week later or so, during their trip, Albert confessed to Candy what he had done._

* * *

_**Promise**_

_Those days that Candy and Albert were traveling to Africa for their honeymoon, full of dreams and hopes for their common future, they could never have imagined that someone else was returning to America with another ship, after an urgent telegram. Of course he neither was aware of their wedding, nor would have heard about it, soon._

_When Terry got the telegram, they had just finished their performances with the troupe in France and in three days will be departing for Austria, where they would finish the tour._

_Stunned he was holding the telegram in his hands reading it again and again entirely unconsciously and abstract._

_Dear Terry. Stop. Susana hospitalized. Stop_

_She needs you. Stop. Critical condition. Stop_

_ . stop._

_He didn't know what to think first. With Susana he had a quite frequent correspondence, from the day he left for Europe. Although from his side kept it in a very formal level to responds in large time intervals, from Susana's side, it was full of tension and pretty dense._

_By the time the telegram came, he hadn't crossed his mind that Susana had more than a month she had not written. Confused he thought that maybe Susana had a cold again and her excessive mother, decided to telegraph. Terry however, from the little he had known Susana, he understood that she would never do anything to interrupt Terry's tour. Without wasting time he sent a telegram saying that he would return in three weeks. The reply didn't take long in coming back._

_You won't make it. Stop. Please return. Stop. _

_Susana has the flu. Stop._

_Shortly after the end of the first Great War, broke out another one informal war that deprived the lives of millions of people, all around the world. A flu * that no one knew how and where it came from. The spreading was rapid and the doctors in most of the cases, raised their hands up._

_After her accident Susana, even though she had strong soul and was trying not to give up, and having Terry always by her side, had become one sickly girl. Where at the slightest cold, she suffered and was late to recover._

_The minute Terry read the second telegram; he realized that he had to leave the troupe before the tour it's ended. After all they had remained only four shows. Robert would probably grumble, but at the end he would subsided and the tour would end a little more ingloriously than they thought._

_Terry had made a promise. A promise he intended to honor at all costs. "... Take care of Susana, Terry she needs you ...", like yesterday he was hearing her sweet voice. He already once, went to break his promise. He didn't allow himself, doing the same thing twice._

_On the deck of the ship and the same moment that Terry was alone and lost in his thoughts, hoping and wishing to make it in time for Susana, two well-dressed ladies passed by him commenting the wedding of Mr. William. A. Ardley with his young protégé._

_He didn't hear them._

_When Terry arrived in New York he ran straight to the hospital, where he found Susana's mother in a desperate condition. The physicians no longer permit anyone to visit Susana because they feared the transmission of the disease. Terry yelled and threatened and eventually by his own responsibility went to her room. The shock he felt Terry when saw Susana's beautiful face have "melted" from the many days of fever, wasn't going to forget it ever, as long as he was alive. _

_He approached her slowly..._

_-'' ... I 'm here Susana ...''_

_No response, only her deep breathing ... He stroked her forehead gently..._

_-'' ... Ter ... Terry…'' whispered and opened her eyes as if it was the hardest thing in the world._

_-'' Do not, do not speak Susana... I'm here now.'' _

_-'' ... you.. shouldn't ...''_

_-'' Everything will be okay ...''_

_Silence ... a faint smile appeared on the girl's weary face..._

_-'' ... Terry ... I… am…sorry ...''_

_Terry's heart was tightened._

_-'' Sleep now dear Susana ... tomorrow you'll be better ...''_

_But she wasn't. Three days after Terry's return, this unfortunate young girl left her last breath._

_* (The Spanish flu of 1918)_

* * *

_**Day for a party**_

The sky was clear blue and the spring sun was playing mischievously, sending rays over the foliage of the trees. _"It's a wonderful day for a party,"_ Patty thought the moment she was entering to the garden of Lakewood; where she happily noticed that quite a large group, it was already gathered and their joyful conversations were filling the air.

The one who first saw Patty approaching near them, was Archie.

-'' Candy! '' he called to her, as Candy was having a lively chat with her grandson Bert and her son Anthony.

-'' Candy! AhoyCandy! ...'' Archie practically howled again.

-'' Oh dear, don't shout like that ...'' Annie nagged.

-'' Don't bother Aunt Annie, he probably wanted to be a sailor in his youth,'' commented Terrence cheerfully.

Eventually Candy gave him attention and happily understood why Archie, stirred up the whole place with his voices.

The beloved face of Patty, was smiling from afar.

-'' Patty! My Patty!'' Now shouted Candy too.

Terrence poked conspiratorially his brother Bert and whispered...

-'' …imagine if they behave like that now, how they were in their youth days!'' By that comment both young boys chuckled.

Everyone welcomed Patty with joy and pretty soon the three girlfriends, as discreetly they could, caught each other by the arm and went for a short walk towards the roses.

The one who started talking Candy.

-'' Patty, why Tom didn't he come with you?'' Candy asked eagerly. She had missed her friend.

-'' ... Tom ...'' said Patty and puffed softly

-'' Is he alright?'' Annie asked startled.

-'' No, no fine he is fine! He just sulks with Candy'' ... and the second Patty said that, bitted her tongue.

-'' With me?! Why?! What have I done this time?!'' Candy wondered in surprise.

-'' ... ah! Candy… nothing, you did nothing wrong. Only that, yesterday afternoon Tom saw you along with your grandson Terrence going to Pony's hill. After that you didn't come by our house… and this is all… in three words Candy dear… grumpy old man!''

Momentarily Candy felt sad _..."... later, we will have the time later to talk",_ but eventually she laughed at the antics of Tom.

-'' ... He is not coming, then?''

-'' Oh! He will come, he just wants to show you, he is a tough man!''

-'' Candy, Patty knows about the invitation you sent to Neal? ...'' Annie said suddenly.

-'' You did what?!'' Patty asked taken aback.

-'' ... Well yes! '' Candy laughed.'' Eh, you know… he found out about the house ...''

-'' He knows everything about Lakewood?'' Patty asked anxiously.

-'' .. Uh, no ... the best part I kept it for last! '' Candy replied mischievously and winked at them.

-'' Candy, have you thought that he will say it to Eliza and that she may show herself at the party?!''

-'' ... hmm at this precisely I'm hoping girls!'' she answered and flashed the most bright and playful smile.

* * *

**A deal**

Lucy like lost among the guests, she was searching with her eyes for Candy, when she startled by a young male voice from behind her.

-'' ... I too, feel the same lost with such a big kindred!''

The girl jumped from fright and turning towards the voice, she saw in surprise and embarrassment Mr. Terrence smiling at her frolicsome.

-'' eh..I'm…'' she started saying.

-'' Yes….?!''

-'' I'm looking for your grandmother, Mr. Terence ...''

-'' Ahhh ... no, no, no ...!''

Lucy looked at him dazed. Terence chuckled. He puzzled her and as a result he made her to blush even more. Terence noticed it but the girl's pink face triggered him to keep teasing her.

-'' Well ...well…. everything's fine then!''

Lucy suddenly came around.

-'' Mr. Terrence, do you know where your grandmother...is? I need to find her immediately.''

-'' Hmm... Listen ... we'll make a deal ...''

-'' ... Eh what ...?!''

-'' I will tell you where she is, if you stop calling me _Mr. Terence_ as if I'm three hundred years old!" he said imitating her cute little voice.

-'' Eh…''

-'' Yes ...? ''

-'' Alright ... …"

_Ah…how more stupid can I be?! ... Gosh! _Lucy thought.

- '' Ok... it is a deal Terence…!" said at last.

-'' She is at the rose garden, near to Sweet Candy'' the boy answered and winked at her.

-'' Thank you!'' she cried and fled like a tornado.

_"I like this girl!"_ Terence thought with a bright smile and kept watching her until the moment she lost at the turning of the garden.

Breathless the girl found Candy sitting on a bench among the white roses, with the other two ladies chatting in a happy mood. _"I wonder, how many years they are friends…''_

The three women noticed the girl was coming in haste and they were surprised.

-'' Is everything okay Lucy my girl?'' Candy asked her.

-'' Yes Lady Candy, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but you had a phone call ...''

-'' Oh! Someone is waiting for me now on the phone?!''

-'' No we said that you are out at the garden; and told us that would call again in ten minutes.''

-'' Then probably I need to go inside, to wait the phone call ...'' Candy said with a tinge of wondering about who might called on. '' Excuse me Annie, Patty, I will see you in a bit, will you escort me Lucy dear, back home?!'' And without awaiting a response, Candy took by the arm the girl and they started walking towards the manor.

-'' I will take the call from Albert's office, Dorothy'' said Candy to her when she found her at the entrance of the house, giving some household orders to a young boy from the staff.

For the last years it was actually Candy's office, but she never stopped calling it, _Albert's office_.

It was a beautiful office, in warm brown walnut wood furnishings, large bookcases and green Victorian wallpapers. Candy sat down on the armchair near the window and waited. It didn't take too long for the telephone to ring loudly.

- ''Hello…?'' she asked between wonder and curiosity about who can be calling her.

-'' Candy ...?!''

_"Ahh…I don't believe it ..."_ she sighed...

-'' You didn't have the patience to wish me Happy Birthday up from close?!''

Pause.

- '' I am not calling about this reason, Candy''

-'' Oh, you are being rude on top of that!''

-'' Listen to me, you stubborn woman!''

-'' ... listening ..''

- ''Candy, Arthur knows. He threatened me in going to the newspapers ...''

Pause.

-'' ... I guess we knew it would happen at some point ... '' he added ''You still there?...''

-'' Yes ... I am here ... Terry''

-'' .. What are you thinking ...?''

-'' ... Nothing, I don't know… It doesn't matter anymore. How much Arthur does he know?''

-'' ... hmm .. the sure thing is that he doesn't know the whole truth, and this is what I suspect. That he will distort it to the tabloids!''

-'' Hmm probably yes…''

-'' Candy, you haven't spoken to them yet?''

-'' .. No, not yet. At the evening ... I was planning to say it ...''

Pause.

-'' Good ... Just remember, whatever we did it wasn't immoral Candy! We kept it hidden in order to protect them! ... You wished for that..Do you remember Freckles?!''

-'' Yes, I remember ... I remember it ... Terry'' said to him with a dim smile.

_"... A wintery afternoon at the elusive hill of the orphanage ..."_

-'' I don't want to keep you much longer away from your company, though I must confess... I'm jealous that I'm not there today!''

She laughed.

-'' See you in a few days Terry''.

-'' Yes ...''

Candy placed back the headset on the phone.

-'' Well...this is it! The day for the confessions came Candy!'' She said to herself and took a deep breath to gain more courage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight**

It was shortly before Christmas when Candy and Albert visited London, after spending nearly three lovely months at Africa. They had planned to spend the holiday season at England and after the New Year return to their home in Chicago; Albert couldn't postpone his chores for a longer time. Of course, their staying in London wasn't particularly relaxed, as Albert had to attend several social events, which made Candy many times nagging about.

She felt out of place with all these parties and the fact that she had to show an appropriate behavior, as the wife of Mr. William Albert Ardley, on several occasions caused her being bored or irritated. At that time, she also had her first fight with Albert.

One afternoon a few days before the New Year's Eve and while Candy was sitting tucked in a blanket in front of the fireplace, outside had started snowing and the cold the last few days had become stronger, entered the room Albert already dressed in his tuxedo .

- ''Candy, why aren't you dressed yet, sweetheart?'' he asked her in surprise.

-'' ... I don't want ...'' muttered through her mouth.

-'' You are not feeling well; got sick maybe? '' Asked her unsettling and knelt down next to her. He placed his hand gently on her forehead; she had no fever.

-'' I'm fine, Albert'' she answered sulking.

-'' ... if you're not sick, what's the matter and you are in this state…?''

-'' ... no matter at all ... I just don't want to go to tonight's reception ...''

He caressed her cheek tenderly, but she continued to be sulky.

-'' ...Candy... you know if I could, I wouldn't go either…''

-'' Then don't! Don't go at all!'' she raised her voice,'' let's just stay here, in front of the fireplace the two of us... Please Bert ...''

He understood her completely, but he knew he had no choice.

-'' .. Have a little patience sweetie, in a few days we will go back home and ...'' he didn't manage to complete his phrase because Candy jumped upright, clenched both her fists and started yelling.

-'' And?! And what will it change Albert?! Will it stop the receptions?! The boring speeches?! The inaugurations?! Will it change that I must smile, greet, talk and eat entirely formal and according to the protocol?! Will it stop that I must wear a corset, in which I cannot breathe?!''

Albert stood up looking at her surprised. Candy had become red from her irritation and tears of anger were standing on the edge of her eyes, ready to spill. Albert could feel how she felt, though at that moment became angry too. She was unfair with him.

-'' Why are you so unjustly with me, Candy?! Why are you behaving as if you don't understand how things are?! As if you don't know, that I 'm obliged to do this role!''

-'' Yes, but I cannot play this role!''

-'' It can't be otherwise Candy! '' he shouted,'' neither for me nor for you!''

-'' It can and will be! I'm not coming tonight!''

He was looking at her silent, with his frustration reaching his limits that Candy was seeing for the first time.

-'' Very well, do whatever you like!'' and by a quick gesture, Albert opened the door and slammed it behind him.

The minute Albert was gone and Candy was alone; she fell on the bed and let all her tears of anger to break out. She disliked that they fought, she didn't want that to happen, but she couldn't bear to keep all her thoughts and feelings inside any longer. She wanted to be herself and not to play some kind of role.

She felt she needed more air. She stood up. Wiped away her tears and hurriedly got dressed. She didn't wear the evening gown that she supposed to wear tonight to escort her husband. She putted on the most simple and everyday dress she found in her closet, grabbed her coat and went out of the room.

_"Nice honeymoon!"_ she thought ironically. She was walking through the snow covered streets of London while she was trying to calm down herself; recalling in her mind the words which they had been exchanged with Albert. Memories of hers came from their trip at Africa. How calmly and happy they were there… She had already regretted that she shouted at him.

_"We will find a solution ... after all he is my Albert!"_ she said to herself, and for the first time in that evening she smiled. She was walking, looking abstractly the window shops; while she was rehashing in her head what she would say when they both returned to their room, when all of a sudden, a lightning came and struck her.

There on the front page of the newspaper two photos. The one slightly larger than the other, showing a pretty young woman smiling ... _"Susana ..."_, the smallest a bit farther down the column, was a young man who Candy knew even the smallest detail of his face ... _"Terry ..."._ And there between the text and the photos a huge title, punched her mind.

THE UNFORTUNATE YOUNG ACTRESS SUSANA MARLOW PASSED AWAY

"How is this possible?! ..." Candy felt nausea.

She grabbed the newspaper and started reading hastily, half of words from inside, half outside, as if she wanted to hear herself to believe it.

"... The unfortunate actress Susana Marlow in the end

lost her battle with life ... hospitalized the last

months ... flu ... after the accident ... ...

touring ... at her side ... devastated ... "

_"... Ah… Terry ... my Terry...poor Susana ..." _Candy's face had turned white; it wasn't just unbelievable what she was reading, but truly surreal. The emotions were beating her head, her body, all of her being ... Sorrow, compassion, wonder, guilt... _"... What an irony ...",_ the whirlpool of memories were stirring her guts ... . _".. As long as we are alive...but I chose to move on...Terry... I'm sorry... oh Albert ..."_ and in that thought she fainted.

When she recovered and opened her eyes, she was in her bed in the hotel where staying with Albert; he was holding her hand gently in his two hands. His distress was mirrored to his light blue eyes.

-'' My Candy, honey, Candy...''

-'' Oh! Bert ... sorry ... I'm so sorry ... I didn't want to yell at you the way I did…''

-'' Ssh... Don't worry about that…'', he stroked her hair,'' you are alright now... you are safe''.

- ''Albert ... the newspaper... Susana ... she is ... dead… I didn't know… Terry...now is…''

-'' Yes, I saw the newspaper sweetie, when you fainted and they brought you to the hotel, you were still holding it in your hands…I am so sorry ...''

-'' Terry… how is… how is he now… I have …I must…'' she didn't end her phrase.

-'' You mustn't do anything right now my sweet love…''he kissed her softly on the forehead.

- '' But ...Albert… I…''

-'' When we'll get back to America, I'll go to find him... You shouldn't be upset,'' he smiled somehow strange or so it seemed like that to Candy,'' …the doctor who examined you, he said to stay calm ... ''

-''But ... I am calm. I just not expecting it and I was shocked...''.

-'' ... no more shocks or troubles for you, my little one ... at least not for the next eight months.'' Albert smiled warmly and gently rested his hand on her belly.

Candy placed her hand on her lips from the surprise...What, has Albert said just right now?!

-'' Oh.!... You ... do you mean that, I'm...'', she went to say it, but she didn't know how to say it...

-'' Yes, Candy! In eight months, our family will have one more member!''

Said and closed her in his arms.

A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

_"... One more member... a baby ... a family ... my family!..."_

On that moment Candy felt for the first time in her life, the warm feeling of having a real family. She would becoming, a mother.

* * *

**Dead man**

_So give me back to Death -_

_The Death I never feared_

_Except that it deprived of thee -_

_And now, by Life deprived,_

_In my own Grave I breathe_

_And estimate its size -_

_Its size is all that Hell can guess -_

_And all that Heaven was -_

_By Emily Dickinson_

* * *

_Susana's death, found Terry entirely unprepared psychologically. Yes, she was his fiancée, but he had not loved her. How could he, when his heart had already been given a long time ago, on a ship, to a New Years Eve luminous angel. Not only he was unable to love her, he also didn't want to even try, "It was beyond my control ..."_

_He sympathized for her and he cared for her as a person, he would be very grateful forever that she saved his life, but never anything more. Terry mourned the death of the girl who passed away so young; he wept over the loss of a human being, but not for the loss of a love._

_His love had left him about four years ago... "Wrong ... you let her fly ... Like a red poppy out of season, you saw her disappearing into the snowstorm ... forever… "_

_The blizzard that was now raging made his vision from behind the train's glass, difficult. He had the believing as if the train wasn't moving at all… the minutes were endless, his thoughts were torturous… "... and when I left her in England and I came here, it was snowing like today... how many times you left her…? "_

_-'' You fool!'' He __cursed__ himself and stood up from his seat. It was impossible to stay there just sitting and waiting for the time to pass..._

_"... how much time I've lost ..." He wasn't too far away. The landscape was now so familiar ... His thoughts like the snowflakes in the wind; they were roaming, making dizziness in his mind. _

_" I was expecting to find her at the hospital ...''_

_-'' Candy White is no longer working here sir ...''_

_-'' Do you have her address please?...'' I went like a madman to her apartment ... she didn't live there anymore ... I can't even recall the number of hours I sat on those stairs, lost._

_-'' I'm sorry ...can I help you with anything?. ..''._

_-'' ... Eh? ... yes! I am looking for Candy… to do you know her?'' _

_-'' Candy?! You are looking for Candy, young man?! ''_

_-'' Do you know her?!''_

_-'' .. Yes, yes of course! ... but she's not living here anymore ...''_

_-'' Do you know her new address?! '' I had so much yearning._

_-'' ... alas young man, she's no longer lives in Chicago ...''_

_-'' ... What?!''_

_-'' She left ... must be around four years now ... I think she returned at the orphanage that grew up ...''_

_-'' Thank you!''_

_I started running; I didn't care about the snow, about the cold… I was running to catch up ... to catch up what you fool?! ... Four years… maybe she's..._

_As the railway station he was getting off started showing, only then, only at that moment, that minute, Terry thought for the first time, that Candy might had ... moved on._

_The road to the orphanage passed within a blur of doubts and fear. He was afraid. What he was telling her when he'd see her ... He knocked the door of the orphanage. Sister Lane opened._

_- '' Good evening, Sister''._

_-'' Oh! Mr. Grandchester ... good evening, please come in, Mrs. Pony ...''_

_She escorted him in that same small cozy little office, which they had offered him tea, some years ago._

_-'' Good evening Mrs. Pony, please excuse me for the inappropriate hour ...''_

_-'' Mr. Grandchester! Not even mention this; it's our pleasure for visiting us, though nowadays I believe they call you … Mr. Graham, if my memory is not deceiving me...''_

_-'' .. Yes, yes ... but I wish for you to call me, by my first name, Terry'' he replied graciously even though he felt the agony eating his guts ... "... where is she ... "_

_-'' Shall we offer you a cup of tea?''_

_-'' Yes, please. Thank you ...''_

_Embarrassment, anguish, anticipation._

_They spent ten minutes chatting on different topics, such as the children at the orphanage, Terry's success at the theater and inevitably the conversation prompted Mrs. Pony to ask about Susana._

_-'' Your fiancée ... my rudeness not to ask you all this time, is in good health?''_

_Knot._

_-'' ... Susana ... my fiancée passed away... got sick from the flu ...''_

_Mrs. Pony and Sister Lane were shocked._

_-'' ... I am sorry ... so young girl... God rest her soul ...''_

Uneasy,_ silent ..._

_-'' ... Mrs. Pony ...Candy is she here ...?''_

_He couldn't stand it anymore._

_Two pairs of eyes lowered…None of the two women ever thought that they would be facing this situation... Who could it guess, the life's cycles..._

_-'' ... Terry, my son ...'' started Sister Lane ..._

_-'' Is anything happened to Candy?!'' he jumped terrified, from Sister's tone._

_-'' .. No, she's well, do not worry…'' reassured him Mrs. Pony '' Terry…my child ...'' _

_-'' I went to Chicago and I couldn't found her there, they told me that she lives here now… they were wrong?''_

_-'' .. she lived here until .. '' Oh God, give courage to this young man,'' ... Terry, my son…Candy lived here until… her wedding day ... now ...''_

…_.._

_Dead man. That's what he was. Not hearing…not seeing…not feeling anything. Dead man. His fear became a reality that it was unbearable. Dead ...but, if he was dead, why he was hurting so much…? The dead, they do not feel ... he had a tongue and couldn't speak ... he had eyes and seeing only darkness, his ears were listening only the void ... He wasn't dead ... He was alive. Alive that fell into hell, to an eternal abyss... now and forever, empty._

_The theater of the absurd was laughing at him..._

_"... her honeymoon ...", mocking him ..._

_".. with Albert ...", the Chorus* made a circle around him, _ridiculing_ him ..._

_"You expected she would wait you forever? You fool!"_

_The Deus ex machine*__ wasn't there ... he was burned, there in front of his eyes by the Fates*…_

_"You! You begged her to forget, you! You let her go! You asked her to be happy! ..."_

_-'' ... is she happy ...?.'' I'm the one that speaks ...?_

_-'' ... Yes, she is Terry my son. She had a hard time ... but now she is happy ...''_

_-'' ... Mrs. Pony I know that it is inappropriate to ask you ... but please ... Do not tell Can ... " _

_not even her name you can't say, you coward?! .." _

_-'' ... please don't tell her about my visit ...''_

_Mrs. Pony nodded yes._

_At the time when Terry's figure, was lost far away beyond the orphanage, the two women were praying for him with all of their souls._

_For Terry, however, there would be nothing to pray for anymore ... at least not for the next fifteen years._

* * *

**By magic**

It was shortly after one o'clock, when Neal passed the suite's door of the hotel his sister was staying. As soon as he received her phone call that she arrived at Chicago, he didn't waste a minute and went to see her.

-'' Hello brother, I think you look just fine, though I believe you gained some weight from the last time I saw you, you think it's proper for a gentleman of our class? '' Eliza said and lifted her eye_brows _ironically_._

-'' I'm happy to see you too Eliza, but I haven't called you to come all this way to lecture me.''

-'' Very well... you're right, to our issue then,'' she said and sat on the white leather sofa.

-'' A few days ago I got an invitation for a family event at Lakewood, I was close to not go, I had no mood to see their craggy faces! But after that invitation, she called me and in more or less words told me that I had to go; cause later on I couldn't visit Lakewood again ... simply because it was given!''

-'' To whom Neal?! You didn't ask?!''

-'' What do you think Eliza?! Of course, I asked,'' he went towards the bar,'' and of course she didn't tell me!''

-'' Let me guess, she said neither the reason!'' she felt at her limits.

Neal poured a large portion of brandy to his glass and laughed cynically.

-'' She said, she didn't want to spoil us the surprise... and if we wanted to find out, we had to attend the event ...''

-'' She said we…? But she never sent me an invitation ... she implied that ...''

-'' That's right Eliza, I don't know what she being up to again, but definitely she knew that I was going to drag you all the way from France for this reason.''

-'' That detective of yours ... is he finally has something tangible?''

-'' No... when she's in America, we know practically all her moves, but the time she goes at England's office... it's like London swallows her by magic and he always losing her traces.''

-'' ... perhaps she's meeting him …?'' Eliza almost murmured.

-'' The actor, you are saying? ... I don't think so. We would have discovered it all these years; the detective also approached his agent, with a generous offer let me say, but even then we got no information at all.''

Eliza stood up full of frustration ... _" it has always been like this, she was hiding ... and I was always discovering her ... even back then at St. Paul's college... only in May Festival, she got away ... by magic. I had seen her ... outside with her costume ... and then she was inside! ... in disguise ... What an idiot! How I haven't figured it out so many years?! "_

-'' Neal?... this imbecile detective of yours has he thought that she may meeting him, not as herself but as someone else?''

-'' .. Eliza you want to say ...''

-'' This is exactly what I'm saying Neal! We were fooled nice and easy by Candy and her punk of a lover!''

-'' We have no proof Eliza ...''

_"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"_ she screamed inside her.

-''And when it stopped us ...? What time is the reception, Neal? We don't want to make our favorite cousin, waiting for us ...'' she said and over the edge of her lips, dripped a drop of poisoned grinning.

* * *

A\N

* Chorus

A **Greek chorus** (Greek: χορός, _khoros_) is a homogeneous, non-individualized group of performers in the plays of classical Greece, who comment with a collective voice on the dramatic action. The chorus consisted of between 12 and 50 players, who variously danced, sang or spoke their lines in unison and sometimes wore masks.

* Deus ex machina

**Deus ex machina** (Latin: from Latin, meaning "god from the machine"; plural: _dei ex machina_) is a plot device whereby a seemingly unsolvable problem is suddenly and abruptly resolved by the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new event, character, ability or object. Depending on how it is done, it can be intended to move the story forward when the writer has "painted himself into a corner" and sees no other way out, to surprise the audience, to bring the tale to a happy ending, or as a comedic device.

* The Fates

The Fates have the subtle but awesome power of deciding a man's destiny. They assign a man to good or evil. Their most obvious choice is choosing how long a man lives. There are three Fates. Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who choses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be. Atropos, she who cannot be turned, who at death with her shears cuts the thread of life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Her dream **

After Terry's call to Candy, she returned to her guests. The cocktail party at Lakewood, even though was heading for its end, and everyone were going to rest for the evening reception, was continuing in a cheerful atmosphere.

As she was walking towards them, couldn't help but notices them all. To caress them all with her gaze. Beloved smiling faces. Eternal friends. Her beloved grandchildren and of course her children. The breath of her life... "... family". Her dream... a normal loving family ... "a mother, a father, their children ...". Her dream.

From a very young age she knew that there are many forms of family. Not ever knowing her biological mother, she had accepted and loved and worshiped both of her adoptive mothers, they were her family… Annie also and later Stear, Archie and Anthony. The great uncle William. Her family changed form so many times... but her dream always remained the same ... deep inside her, secretly always wanted the classic family model.

And she lived that dream. She couldn't live it for all her life, but lived it. She was blessed. Now she knew it. On the day that her dream died, she felt cursed...She couldn't understand the greatness of living even a little your dreams. On the day that dream died, she hated herself.

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

_Candy and Albert returned to America, a few days after the New Year. Delighted both of them announced to their loved ones, the good news about the arriving of a new member to their family. Everyone was excited and gave their warmest wishes._

_Two months later, Archie and Annie became parents for the first time; Tom proposed marriage to Patty. Happiness had camped, on everyone's face. Candy was shining like the brightest sun, during her pregnancy, however Albert noticed the abstract shadows that occasionally were passing from the face of his wife. He wanted to know. Not only for her, but also for him. So he did._

_One day he left for New York to try finding Terry. With disappointment he found that he had abandoned the Stratford troupe, he had left his old apartment and was basically disappeared once again. Albert didn't know how he would say all these news to Candy; when one day quite accidentally, while he was going to a business lunch, he saw Terry's mother coming out from the restaurant._

_-'' Good morning Mrs. Baker, I won't trouble you much, I am…''_

_-'' I know who you are, . Unlike my son, I still read the newspapers,'' said with her melodic voice Eleanor Baker._

_That day Albert learned with relief that Terry had not given up the theater, at least not like he did at that time at Rockstown._

_He had quit Broadway and he had returned to England... thinking to continue his career at the Royal London theater, "he heard about the wedding ... and went as far as he could ... I'm so sorry Terry my friend, really I'm sorry but ultimately no one knows the cycles of life .. "_

_When Albert said the news to Candy, he saw her relieved from one side, because Terry didn't give up his dream, but on the other hand, couldn't help but notices the sweet melancholy, which covered Candy for some time._

_Albert's thoughts on the cycles of life and the games of fate, perhaps it was prophetic._

_Nobody really knew and that was proved the following years._

_Year and a half after the birth of little Anthony, came to Candy's and Albert's life, one more small treasure, their princess Rosemary. The dream had been come true for Candy. Finally she had the family she has always wanted, that always dreamed of._

_On the years that followed, that dream she shared it with all the persons she loved and was around her. She was raising her children happily and didn't stop for a minute to feel also like a child herself. She had Albert at her side, who gave her generously his tender love and the years passed like minutes ... because happiness doesn't count neither hours nor months._

_It was soon after the stock's market crash of '29 when her dream started becoming a nightmare... _

_Thousands of people were left literally on the streets. Within a few hours alone, economic empires were shattered completely. The Ardley's empire was shaken vigorously, but the losses were almost nil. Albert had managed to keep the colossus of his ancestors, but he wasn't aware of the price. The volume of the problems, of stress and the pressure had as an impact, him._

_Most of their time, were living with Candy and the children in Chicago's house. Their Sundays however, they were spending them either at Lakewood or at grandma's Pony's house, as the little ones used to call her._

_So also that Sunday they visited all together Pony's little home. The children were running and playing happily with the other children of the orphanage; while Candy with Albert, didn't lose a chance to spend some time just the two of them, in their favorite hill. Sitting relaxed on the cool grass, when all of a sudden Candy jumped up like something pinched her!_

_-'' Albert! Keep a lookout...! '' _

_-'' ... Eh?! What's happened Candy?! Why to keep a lookout?! '' he asked her all wonder._

_-'' Ssh... Keep your voice down, keep a lookout not to be seen by the children ...'' she said conspiratorially and giggled._

_- ''You were playing hide and seek and I didn't know ...?!''_

_-'' No, my silly Bert!'', gave him a peck on his cheek,'' I want to climb up on the tree and I don't want the kids to see me ...'' she winked an eye and started climbing._

_He couldn't stand not to laugh. He stood up._

_-'' Oh! You are a cheater! For me who is going to keep a lookout?!'' asked still laughing but the moment he went to grasp the first branch, everything around him blackened._

_- ''Albert ...! '' she screamed with as much air had in her lungs._

_Candy saw her husband collapsing._

_The next few hours how they passed, she didn't even remember. How she came down the tree, when she and Albert and how arrived at the hospital in Chicago, what time came Archie with Annie; nothing. She couldn't remember anything._

_Now she was sitting on the side of her husband, who was lying on a hospital bed. Tears flowed mute on her cheeks. From her lips were coming out whispering small prayers ... She felt again she was reliving the moments that Albert had arrived to the hospital in amnesia ... "everything will be all right ... yes, Albert , everything will be fine .. . ", she said again and again, trying to convince her own self._

_Archie pensively was pacing in the waiting room when the doctor approached him._

_-'' Mr. Cornwell ... 's exams came out''_

_-'' ...Please, wait a minute doctor, I'm going to fetch his wife, she is a nurse and you know ...''_

_-'' Mr. Cornwell, I prefer to speak to you first. I don't know how she will take it ...''_

_Archie felt covering with cold sweat._

_-'' ... Please tell me ...'' _

_-'' has cancer ... I am sorry ...''_

_The shock for Archie was instantaneous._

_-'' There isn't anything you can do?...operate him or ...''_

_-'' Sadly no, he suffered a stroke, because the tumor was located on his head, such an operation it would be impossible ...''_

_-'' ...Doctor, how much time he has...? '' Archie couldn't believe that he was there and he was having this conversation._

_-'' I'm sorry not much, some months maybe less ...''_

_-'' Noooo! ...'' Candy screamed and she fainted._

_The moment she that came out Albert's room, heard the last words of the doctor._

* * *

_**The prince of the hill faded away…**_

_The following days Candy had the feeling that she was living the life of another person and not her own. It was as if she had come out of her body and was watching herself living, breathing, walking as a mere spectator. With her unique power of her soul, began a struggle that from the start knew that she would come out defeated._

_The hours that she wasn't next to Albert, who had recovered but still hospitalized, spent them at the library reading medical books about his case. She visited as many physicians as she could. She discussed, quarreled, listened opinions. Not sleeping, not eating, she was wearing the mask of happiness in front of her children, she was lying to her husband that everything is fine ..._

_-'' You'll see my little Bert, everything will be okay! You will do some more tests and then ...'' her heart was crying._

_-'' Candy... sweetie ...''_

_One day he looked at her with his light blue eyes tenderly ..._

_-'' I want to get out of the hospital ... Candy''._

_-'' ... But ... no Albert, you can't... Not yet ... in a few days maybe ...'' she couldn't bear this charade._

_-'' ...Candy, my sweet Candy please just let me go to the hill for the last time ...'', he reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek._

_-'' ... What are you talking about?! ...'' she was yelled inside her, her sobs pummeled her soul ..._

_-'' ... My love ... my little one ... I know what I have ...''._

_-'' Ssh ... no, don't…no ...'' she whispered, her tears started flowing like an endless silent sea._

_-'' ... Listen to me ... Candy, I always knew that I might get sick one day ... Rosemary ...''_

_"... his sister ... my mom got sick and died Candy ... But she keeps living through these roses ... she will always live ..."_

_Stared at him through the mist of tears, her hands were trembling ... with a voice of pain, she cried his name and he fell onto his arms._

_-'' ... My little one, do not cry ...'', he stroked her hair, he comforted her,'' you must always smile… Always be happy ...''_

_"... No, not the prince of the hill, not my prince ..." ..._

_The next two months Candy and Albert lived them in Pony's home, right there close to their hill. Up until that autumnal sunset when the prince of the hill faded away… forever._

* * *

**The name of a duke**

-'' Mother!''

Candy saw her two children approaching. Her son Anthony and her daughter Rosemary. They were smiling warmly. _"... My whole life ..."_ Candy thought the moment they took her both by the arm and started walking.

-'' You missed me for a while and you're worried?! '' asked them teasingly.

-'' ... Nah!'' said her son cheerfully, although the clear blue look of his eyes, had an evidence of concern.

Her always serious, Anthony. Always disciplined and rational. Although his features were almost identical to his father and to his young lost uncle Anthony; his personality was entirely different.

From a very young age, he had showed a seriousness, which at times made Candy to be thinking, how happy she might be Great Aunt Elroy, if seeing that she had left a worthy, serious successor of the Ardleys.

Yes, he was formal and severe, but his heart was pure and big. _"...he got something from his dad, fortunately!" _Candy thought with a smile.

-'' Mom, we know that you are a restless spirit! It shouldn't surprise us if you'd getting up and leaving for Brazil this very moment!'' said Rosemary and laughed.

-'' Oh!... Rosy''

_"... My princess ..."_

Rosemary had inherited the bright green eyes of her mother, her spontaneity and her smile. The game of the genes however, had given her the ebony black hair of her uncle Stear and his brilliant mind. _"... Rosy, she will understand me more easily... my son however ..." _Candy sighed slowly as she recalled, hers son's stubbornness several years ago...

She was at the clinic in Chicago.

It was a happy day. She had become a grandmother. Up to that day, Candy didn't believe that she can love as much as she loved her children. But when she saw that day her grandson for the first time, her heart just couldn't describe all the love that she felt.

-'' Mother, I like you to meet your grandson!'' Anthony told her overflowing with happiness, as holding in his arms, his newborn son.

-'' Oh... my son ... he's an angel on earth!'' tears of joy started running on Candy's cheeks.

-'' Terence William Ardley, this is your grandma!'' Added Anthony with a huge smile and gave the baby into the hands of his mother.

Candy froze. _"... I heard correctly, or my ears are playing games?..."_

-'' ... What did you say, my boy...?'' she practically whispered.

Anthony stared at his mother puzzled.

-'' I said the name of your grandson is Terence, but Teresa wishes we call him Terry, as her favorite actor Terry Graham! '' completed full of joy.

_"... Terry...as her favorite actor... why not Albert?! Why? ... Why don't you give the name of your father Anthony?...Terry ... Cannot say this name yet ... not in front of them ... is not ... oh what to do ... oh my god, Terry ... what have I done? ... Why I haven't spoke to them some years ago..? Stupid Candy why can't you see that the longer it takes, the harder it gets? "._

Candy in a superhuman effort not to show how much she was troubled, looked stubbornly her son.

-'' You want to tell me that, rather than give the name of your father to your firstborn son, you're giving him the name of an actor?!''

-'' But mother, his middle name is William, I just ...''

- ''Just what?''

-'' Mother, you know how much Teresa has suffered in her life; you know how much weakness she has for Mr. Terry Graham... I didn't want to spoil her sake!''

_"If I know you say!"._

-'' If I know you say! ... Who found her and brought her to the orphanage? You think I don't love her?! But the child must have the name of your father!'' Candy said with green sparks coming out of her eyes.

At that moment came a midwife to pick up the baby, to take to his mother for feeding. Candy said goodbye to the little one and started to leave, but her son stopped her.

-'' Mother, I don't think we finished our conversation.'' Now it was Anthony's turn to be dogged.

-'' I said what I had to say''

-'' Yes, but I didn't, mother!''

-'' Fine, I 'm listening Anthony ...''

-'' The name of my son will be Terry, this is what my wife wants, and this is what I want too!''

-'' Do you think it's appropriate, you from all especially not to honor the memory of your father?!''

-'' But I honor his name! I Honor his memory! The name Terence William Ardley, what's telling you? And after all, we aren't giving him a random name! And you especially, you know what this name means, mother!''

_"... My God, he knows! ... Anthony knows ..."_

-'' No I don't know! I don't understand what you mean ...'' she replied in spite.

-'' I know very well that the actor you're saying, he wasn't just an actor for you... and for dad! Uncle Archie told me everything!''

-'' ... What did you say ...'' Candy got numb...

-'' He told me that you are old acquaintances, friends from school and that my dad was a very good friend of his!''

_"... I'm not living this now... Ah! Archie I will kill you! .."_

-'' And to conclude, mother, I am proud that my son will bear of these two names. The name of the Head of Ardley's family and the name of a duke!''

Candy realized that she had lost the battle with her son. When Anthony decided something, he won't change it for anything in the world... _"... very well then ..."_ she said stubbornly to herself_, "but I 'm not calling him Terry!...Terry belongs to elsewhere ... "_

-'' Brazil eh?... hmm nice idea Rosy! I have many years to visit Rio... shall we go make our luggage?!'' Candy said enthusiastically to her daughter.

-'' Yes, yes! Oh! Mom... You never lose your good mood...''

-'' Ladies'' said Anthony and cleared his throat,'' let's leave aside for now, the exotic trips; shall we go to see dad that awaiting us from the morning …?''

They smiled nostalgically and the three of them started walking to the final resting place of Albert, the Ardley's family tomb.

* * *

**Arthur Cook**

Neal after that left his sister in the hotel to get ready for tonight's reception at Lakewood, he thought to pass by his office for a while, before returning home. The offices were empty at this hour. He walked into his office and went straight to the bar to put a large portion of whiskey.

-'' ...I will need the alcohol today…'' - muttered through his teeth when his gaze fell upon a piece of paper on top in his desk.

His secretary had apparently left the messages he didn't get today. He quaffed his drink in one large gulp, _"if I won't die from it today, I never will ''_he thought and took the page in his hands. Several messages that were leaving him entirely indifferent. He was about to crumple and toss the paper, when he noticed the name on the last line... _"Arthur Cook"_

Where he heard that name before? He was trying to remember ... when he saw that the phone number had British code.

_"Can it be..?''_

He grabbed the handset and called the number he saw before him. It didn't take long to answer a male voice, with a highly British accent.

-'' ?''

-'' Yes?!''

-'' Cook?''

-'' Himself, who is it ...?''

-'' Neal Leagan here''.

-'' Oh… Mr. Leagan I was expecting your call... I assume that you know who I am...''

-'' If I remember correctly... yes; I had made you an offer via my partner a few years ago, but you had refused ...''

-'' I would say that things have changed since then ... if your offer is still on, I'd like to share with you some information ...''

-'' Well I think it depends on the information ...''

-'' Oh... but yes of course; However... it won't be pleasant for you to find out from the British tabloids, right? ...''

_"He knows very well how this game is played..."_ Neal thought, _"But I know it, better..."_

-'' Yes certainly it wouldn't, but I can still live without them Mr. Cook, so if you don't want anything else...''

-'' ... Mr. Leagan''

Arthur felt that he couldn't win this fierce American.

-'' I 'm listening; a little briefly though, because I have an obligation which cannot wait.''

-'' ...Candy White Ardley ...'' said Arthur defeated.

-'' Now you see Mr. Cook…how well we can understand each other? '' Neal felt that the fullness of time had at long last, came.

-'' Yes, I guess ...''

-'' My offer is the same ... and I'd love to listen to your _song_, I'm all ears.''

When his conversation with Arthur ended, Neal phoned to Eliza. He had no patience to wait, after what he heard, through Arthur Cook's mouth...

-'' Neal, why are you calling me again? We said in a couple of hours to meet, I need to prep…''Eliza started nagging.

-''...Ah! What the hell Eliza! I wonder how, that idiot husband of yours the Baron, putting up with you! You never shut up?!''

- ''As long as I don't bother him and leaving him, to has in his bed whichever he wants, he tolerates me!'' Said Eliza entirely cold,'' Will you tell me now, what you want Neal to be able to get ready?''

-'' Well sis... we caught her! We have her in hand!''

-'' You will tell me everything during the way to Lakewood, in two hours be here!''

They hung up.

_"We have her in hand!"_ Thought both of them, the corrupted siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

**A gown**

Most of the family members and friends were withdrawn to their rooms. A little rest and preparing for the evening reception were necessary. Especially when many of them had passed a certain age.

Terence of course had no desire to rest. He intended to take a brief shower and to get dressed, when the time he was going to his bedroom, he encountered Dorothy in the corridor.

-'' Hello Mr. Terence, have a good rest'' said the housekeeper with a smile.

-'' Thank you Dorothy'' but the moment he went to open his bedroom door, stopped ...'' Dorothy ... Can I ask you something?''

-'' ...Please Mr. Terence''.

-'' ... Well, I guess, you know all the staff members right?''

-'' Of course, this is my job,'' answered him primly.

-'' Well, yes of course ...''

-'' This is what you wanted to ask me Mr. Terence?''

-'' ... Eh... yeah…Eh… no, no!''

-'' Pardon me? You confused me, I'm sorry, yes or no?''

_"Say it you idiot!"_ said to himself.

-'' A young girl... with blond…reddish, long hair... eh, how to say it…well I don't think I've ever seen her before... here… of course, she may be a member of the catering ... so ...well''

_"Ahh… what are you saying you moron! The poor woman, she will pass you for crazy!''_

Dorothy couldn't help but smile.

-'' ... Mr. Terence, you probably meant Lucy...''

-"…Lucy"

-'' Yes, she's not working for us a long time; when she started working here, no one was in Lakewood.''

-'' ... Oh ... thank you ...'' he said to Dorothy abstract.

-'' My pleasure, Mr. Terence ''.

He went to open his door once again, when this time Dorothy stopped him.

-'' ...Of course tonight, she's not working... the reception is under the responsibility of the

Catering services ...''

Terence stared at her for a moment with eyes wide open...

-'' Thank you, Dorothy!'' he winked at her and ran to his cousin's room, Annie.

…..

He knocked once and burst into her room.

-'' Nene! Nene!'' By this nickname, Terence always called his cousin Annie from when they're young children. '' I need your help, my Nene!''

-'' Hey Terry, is this a way to burst in my room?!'' Scolded him, but smiled.

-'' You must give me a gown of yours! Fast!''

-'' You decided to make spectacular appearance tonight Terry?! Oh! What a joy for uncle Anthony to see you all dressed up like that!'' she burst out laughing.

-'' It's not for me! '' pulled his tongue out.

-'' ... Oh! Pity and I thought that I won't get bored tonight... pff...''

-'' Nene... if you were a redhead, what color dress would you wear?!''

-'' ...Hmm... Definitely black to look sexy!'' she raised her eyebrows smugly.

-'' No, not sexy! She so sweet ... she is so ...''

-'' ...Oh! La laaaa...Terry is in love!'' She sung and looked at her cousin. '' Well sit here and tell me first how is she, this love of yours; and we will see what we can do!'' Nene took him by the hand and winked.

When Lucy walked in her room, at the staff's dormitories, she felt exhausted. "_What a day! Fortunately the evening we won't serve ... ah my feet ..." _thought and tossed her shoes aside.

She was ready to fall with her face on the bed, when she saw that on top of it was a lovely satin evening gown* in iridescent hues.

-'' What the heck ...?'' wondered. She went closer to the dress ... near the evening dress there were a pair of matching pumps and on top of them was single a white rose with a small card...

She took the card in her hands and started reading almost outside.

_**Would you like to help me**_

_**not to be lost in the evening reception ..?**_

_**"Mr. Terence"**_

_"Oh!"_ Lucy was dumbfounded. Mr. Terence was inviting her to the reception?! _" Ahh… My Goodness! ... What to do...'' Her_ sweet face, was about to take the same shade as her hair. _"You are going! This is what you'll do! " _replied the crazy little voice inside her head and automatically formed in the eyes of her mind, Terence's beautiful face.

She left a happy giggle and started dancing alone hugging the gorgeous dress.

* * *

**My Fairy Godmother**

While Lucy was in a sea of happiness, in another chamber in the same manor, a couple had retired to rest. Teresa Ardley was sitting in front of her Victorian toilet mirror, combing her silky chestnut hair. For an average age woman with adult children who might have their own children in the near future probably; Teresa was still an attractive and well maintained woman. Surely her beauty couldn't remain unnoticed by her husband Anthony. The moment he came out of the bathroom stood there and admired her. She smiled at him slightly.

Her husband was her whole world. She would never forget the first time she saw him. His light blue eyes, combined with the few mischievous freckles on his nose, had enchanted her. She knew from the very first minute, that he was her other half; even though she was still a little girl back then. Just one miserable little girl, whose fate smiled at her and gave her a wonderful family. With the passage of time, memories of her early childhood years had faded away.

Now with difficulty she's even remembering her mother. Her biological mother. Every time she was sending her mind back to that time, merely like a dream was coming a female figure, with weary hazel eyes and sweet melodious voice. She remembered a little melody. A lullaby and those tired eyes looking at her with affection and love. But one day that female figure was lost and Teresa was left alone.

_Dirty, hungry in a miserable wet alley of some slum, she sat and waited. Waited ... didn't know how many days she was there, couldn't even figure out; simply she waited for that figure that was not coming. In a blink, she thought to climb onto the gutter of the house behind her. Getting a little higher, maybe then ... maybe she could see her ... maybe she was coming back for her ... maybe she would saw her and then she would cry her lungs out " I am here! ''._

_With her dirty little hands she__grabbed on__ to the slippery gutter; with her bare little feet she was pushing her body, getting higher up on the moldy pipe._

_If she wore shoes, it would be easier the climbing, but in some bad luck the previously day, a group of brats ripped and removed her shoes by force. Little girl as she was, she was unable to do something to stop them. _

_With small pushes she was climbing higher and higher. At some point that she had reached, she could see the corner of the street. Today many people were gathered. She couldn't understand what was happening, but she saw an overall __commotion__. Children with toys and food to their hands, they were running; adults were caring big carton packages that their contents were unknown to her. One was certain. Everywhere she was hearing voices of joy and not the usual quarrels that were being born by any chance at the poor neighborhood._

_She turned her small body a bit, just be able to see better... and suddenly she wasn't on the pipe! She saw the building going away back. Someone was dragging it to the sky ..?! Or maybe she was the one that was falling ..?! She was falling! She closed her eyes and waited to feel the pain, the pain was coming... but the pain didn't come! Did she fell on a cloud perhaps ...?! A perfumed soft cloud! She felt warmth; ultimately she had climbed so high up... she had reached heaven!_

_Her face was caressed delicately by two warm hands. She heard a sweet melodic voice and only then opened her eyes, to see an angel?! She had fallen into the arms of an angel!.. No! No! Not an angel... she is ... a fairy!_

_-'' You're ... my Fairy Godmother ...?!'' she asked hesitantly but all hopes._

_The fairy laughed with the most beautiful, sweet laughter that she had ever heard in her life._

_-'' Yes!'' She replied tenderly. The little girl opened wide mouth and eyes from the surprise, filled in admiration and amazement._

_-'' And who are you ...?!'' Asked her the Fairy Godmother._

_-'' I'm Teresa, of course!'' Said the little girl with courage and her sapphire blue eyes, met the emerald green Candy's._

She woke up from the memory by hers husband caress on her cheek. He was standing next to the toilet mirror, looking at her lovingly.

-'' Where were you traveling ..?''

She gave him back the look.

-'' ... Oh, I remembered the day that mother found me'' she said nostalgic.

-'' The meetings of the families always generate new memories and they bring to the fore the old ones…'' said Anthony and placed his hands in her shoulders tenderly.

-'' ...hmm, you 're right. ..''

_"Memories ... and secrets ... there is no family that doesn't have them both!"_ Teresa thought.

-'' Mother's in a very good mood today'' said Anthony.

-'' And why shouldn't she?! All those who she loves are here today to wish her and celebrate.''

-'' ... All ...?'' with indifferent tone she was asked by her husband.

She looked at him strangely.

-'' ... Why do u ask? Is anyone missing? ... Unless you mean Eliza and Neal ...''

-'' No! Of course not, I don't mean them, Tessie!''

-'' Well, then?!''

-'' ... I don't know, you tell me ... if you have something to tell me ...''

She was looking at him confused.

-'' ... to tell you what, Anthony?! As far as I know, everyone is here ...'' she paused thinking,'' Oh! Yes, our son Terry was supposed to be accompanied from that girl he used to date the last months, but I guess it didn't work out for them, so he didn't invite her... so ...?!''

Anthony leaned his face, a little closer to that of his wife looking at her sweetly.

-'' My love...why you and my mother, are both hiding behind your finger ..?!''

-'' Pardon me...?!'' She was gazing him clueless.

-'' To phrase it otherwise, my Tessie. Let's assume... I say, let's assume that I'm fully aware what my mother is going to announce this evening...''

Teresa got numb, _"Anthony's not stupid ... Straight the opposite."_ She went to speak, but her husband continued calmly.

-'' ... And when I say announcements, I don't mean of the type that she officially will retire and will appoint the new head of the family. This's something that almost everyone knows, is her wish for quite some time, anyway. What I'm saying is ... that today it will be the revelation of a secret...?'' he took her hand, waiting for her reaction.

Teresa lowered her head. This gesture for her husband, was confessing everything.

-'' No... don't. Don't feel guilty my love... I know it for years.''

-'' ... you knew…'', she didn't ask him.

-'' Yes Tessie, I had discovered it the year that Terry was born.''

-'' How ..?!''

-'' ... basically the reason for me to search it, was my own mother and her intense reaction about the name we were given to our son. I was surprised, I couldn't figure out why it minded her so much! ...''

_".. But I knew ... I was the only one who knew ..."_

_-'' Tessie my girl ... why are you doing this? ...'' Candy said softly, but in a sad tone and anxiety._

_-'' Mother... I expected that you'd be happy with my decision ...''_

_-'' I am happy... but you especially know that I can't show my joy... I just can't ...not yet.''_

_-'' ... At some time, you should tell them mother... it's unfair... for everyone ...''_

_-'' ... I know it ... for everyone ...''_

_-'' ... Mother with all the respect and the love that I have for you ... I think he's the most wronged ...''_

_- '' It would be a scandal ...''_

_-'' He doesn't mind about the scandals mom, you know that!''_

_-'' But I do mind about them... for you, for Anthony, for Rosy ... for everyone ... sorry Teresa but I can't ...''_

Making a short pause, Anthony continued.

-'' On the other hand, you were too so adamant about that name... both of you had confused me... Why that name caused so much disruption to my wife and my mother? ... I can tell you that now; I was starting to feel jealous! You had ... you were so obsessed with the predecessor's name; while my mother didn't want even to mention that name! My brain was making several scenarios ...''

-'' ... Ah! Anthony, I'm sorry,'' Teresa whispered.

-'' Ssh ... let me finish'', he embraced her tenderly.

She stared at his light blue eyes, giving him the space to continue.

-'' Then I decided to see what was going on ... Don't imagine it was easy. My mother though she was always affectionate towards us and always took care of us, she was closed as an oyster about her past life ... it was like ... how to say it…,'' Anthony almost whispered, '' It was like she had no past after father's death... As though had erased years and years of memories ... except for a few stories and incidents from her childhood at the orphanage, otherwise mother never spoke about the years following her adoption.

After my dad's death, she had changed ... Even though I was only a boy then; I remember that my always cheerful and kind mom had become severe, formal and inaccessible... She had lost her joy and her happiness. The few rare smiles she gave, was only for me and Rosy. At some point in time of course, at the same period she found you, became a miracle ... Mom regained her happiness! Her eyes shined again and we all assumed it was you the reason for... However, she remained secretive and enclosed. Later on I realized that she was afraid to reveal her happiness, even after all these years, it frightens her ... right ...?''

-'' Yes... You are right, she doesn't want to lose her happiness again ...'' Teresa said slowly

'' Eventually what did you ... how did you find it out?''

-'' The first thing I did was to get as many information as I could, from uncle Archie ...''

-'' He knows it too?!''

-'' No, no, he spoke to me only about mother's past. At the beginning he too didn't want to tell me anything ... _"painful memories ...",_so he said when I asked him to tell me; but in a moment of weakness, perhaps because had passed many years since then, he told me everything. At least until to the point in time , that he knew.

-'' .. What did he say ...''

-'' He spoke about her adoption, about uncle's Anthony's death, about the Leagan's. He told me about the time they went all together to S. Paul's college; I already knew some things, about Grandchester being their friend at that period; but I didn't know that he was in love with my mother and she with him!''

-'' You were shocked ...?''

-'' Yes... a bit, but mostly I was shocked when uncle Archie told me that Grandchester abandoned her, for another woman!''

-'' He didn't dump her, Anthony! There was no other way, he was obliged to do it...''

Anthony left a small chuckle.

-'' Where do you see the joke?! '' Teresa asked him startled.

-'' ... it's not really a joke, it's ironic ... do you know that all them were in love with her ...?''

-'' All of them…?!What do you mean by that?''

-'' Yes, all the Ardley boys plus the Grandchester guy! Let me explain, uncle Anthony might be in dad's place, if there wasn't the horse accident, uncle Stear too loved her but always watched from afar, of course my dad at some point fell in love with her, same goes for Grandchester; last uncle Archie was always been in love with her...and I think he never ceased on loving mom. So in Archie's eyes, Grandchester dumped her ...''

- '' You are right…'' said Teresa thoughtful,'' but eventually how did you find out what happened then ...?!''

-'' ...You won't like what I'm going to tell you, my love...'' said her husband and bowed down his head ... She caught both his hands and looked at him with love.

-'' You think, I have the right to make you... a scene? Me? Who I was hiding this secret for all these years?''

-'' ...it wasn't on my character, but I was so jealous!''

-'' ... Please tell me, Anthony ...''

-'' ... I told a private detective tracking you...Both of, you and the mother ...''

-'' ... and he discovered everything ...?''

-'' Yes…''

-'' He must have been very good ...''

-'' He was ... in fact he was so good that he found out that someone else was tracing Mom!''

-'' What?!''

-'' ... Hmm yes, Neal also had paid a detective, and his was too very close in finding out ''.

-'' Oh my God ... I don't believe he...''Teresa jumped up worried.

-'' My Tessie... being an Ardley may have some of negatives, but has also many benefits ...''

-'' ...What does this mean?''

-'' Let's say that Neal's investigator wasn't so intelligent... and unfortunately, money can buy many things!'' said Anthony ironically.

-'' ...You're protected us ...''

-'' Of course I did! I would never allow, that crook Neal to hurt you!''

-'' Thank you darling ... how did you feel when you heard the truth ?''

-'' Relieved!''

-'' Really?! ...''

-'' Yes, my love! I was relieved because I understood everything... Your obsession about him and mom's secrecy. I no longer had a reason to be jealous!''

-'' ... You are not angry?!''

-'' Why to get angry? Because, you kept it a secret..? Certainly not, I fully understand that the revelation of such a thing, it would be a scandal for all of us... After all, which family doesn't have secrets ..?'' Anthony added and embraced Teresa tightly.

-'' Oh, Anthony you're always so rational ...''

-'' Rational and practical my darling! And surely if anyone should be feeling angry and hurt, from all of this, it's not me ...''

-'' ...I know what you mean ... but he's not. Strange, but he isn't ... All these years he accepted it stoically ...''

-'' Yes but he too knew that, it couldn't be differently, the scandal would have a huge impact for everyone. Although, I wonder how he withstood it so many years ...''

-'' ...He loves her, so much that he could bear anything…'' a tear rolled down from the sapphire eyes of Teresa,'' ...I wish he…I 'd like he was here today ...''

He gently wiped away her tear with his thump.

-'' And I would like this for you and for mother, My Tessie...''

He kissed her softly on the lips.

-'' ... thanks ... sorry ...'' said his wife between two small kisses. Anthony looked at her and smiled somewhat strange.

-'' ... You realize of course, that all the others don't know anything and they might suffer a small shock ...''

-'' Oh! My! Yes…I only hope we don't have faints...''

-'' Nah… I don't think so, Rosy especially she will jump up from her joy!''

-'' You think?!''

-'' I'm sure!''

-'' ... What about the rest of them ...?''

-'' For the rest, I'm not sure Teresa… but I suspect that uncle Archie might get angry ...''

-'' ...Hmm maybe, but aunt Annie would calm him down for sure...''

-'' He who won't be surprised at all, however, is our older son!''

-'' Terry ..?!''

-'' Yep! ...''

-'' Why?! Don't tell me that he knows it too! Oh! God, it's a common secret after all?!''

-'' My love, are you passing for a dumb our son?! With the crazy weakness he has all these years for his grandmother, you don't think he had not found it out at some point, in some way?!''

-'' ... then that means... You think he met him ...?''

-'' ... I'm not sure... but my guess is that yes, he met him''

''_... mother, I am proud that I will give my son, these two names. The name of the head of Ardleys family and the name of a duke! ... "_suddenly Anthony laughed.

-'' You are surprising me today, Anthony! What did you find funny this time?!''

-'' ...The name of a duke... that's what I had said to mother when she overreacted that day at the maternity ward about Terry's name. As if I was a prophet!''

-'' You mean...the title ...''

-'' This is exactly!''

Teresa smiled.

-'' ... ultimately we won't avoid the scandal...'' she said.

-'' It's not important anymore... we let it break out... I think that we are strong enough, to deal with! After all, times have changed; people nowadays are more interested in the scandals at Hollywood rather than these of the rich families. It will fade out quickly.''

-'' I guess you're right...'' Teresa said thoughtfully,'' but I'm simply thinking that for mother, it would be much too hard, so many years to hide it; and the revelation even harder!''

-'' As also for you my Tessie ... however she was happy, even if she was hiding it… she is still happy.''

-'' I know! Do not forget I've seen them together!'' Said Teresa happily and hugged her husband firmly.

Yes, their mother was happy. She wasn't just the mother of Anthony. She was her mother also. She may not be her biological, but she was the only mother she had met, she remembered and loved. And if there was a wish to make for this mother, certainly Teresa would like to see her always cheerful and happy; to be caressed kindly by those emerald green eyes, she saw for the first time at a London slum.

_"Happiness...is the only thing that counts, that worth, mother''_, as if he had guessed the thoughts of his wife, Anthony, remembered like in a bad dream two green frozen, hard eyes, and drove away that memory instantly.


End file.
